Unwritten
by J.the.Lunar.Writer
Summary: The usual Kingdom Hearts fanfic ploys: two leads, friendship/hatred turns into love, a high school setting, crazy love-angles, amnesia, the typecast, and the list goes on. A tired, yet true method in most stories. In this self-aware story, Kairi's story is gonna be a tiny different than others while maneuvering other problems than her own.
1. This Isn't the Start of Some Love Story!

**Chapter 1: ****This Isn****'****t the Start of Some Love Story!**

**The first three chapters have actually been redone compared to their original releases since I have decided to update this story with a new chapter. There have been some fixes in some wording and sentences, new dialog and descriptions, while some old material were deleted. And since it****'****s been a long time since the last update, I thought it was appropriate to do so in case new readers find this. Plus, I think it****'****s time I do away with the disclaimers.**

**Plot:**** In this self-aware fanfic, Kairi finds her life boring and dull when it's always the same routine. Not much has change during her high school days. However, that is soon about to change when her cousin****—****Aerith****—****returns to her hometown for a book signing with a secret of her own. From this point on, Kairi explores the deeper meanings of friendship, true love, and that her life is about to be written like a romance novel.**

**Genre:**** Romance/Parody**

* * *

><p>It is raining as rain drops from the cloudy gray skies hit Destiny Islands. Coming in for dramatic effect, roars of thunder are heard and flashes of lighting are seen over the islands. Kairi is sitting in her bedroom watching movies along with her blonde friend Namine, laying on the bed. The movie for tonight: She's All That. "Freddie Prinze Jr. is <em>so<em> handsome. Man, why can't they make teenage movies like this anymore?" Namine wonders.

"Because it's now labeled as a stereotype that the popular guy _always _gets the not-so-popular girl," Kairi bluntly answers, watching the movie with her.

"Who cares? It's such a classic story and modern teens love it; hence we are modern teens that love this stuff."

"You mean: hence you Namine. You know I don't like watching these kinds of movies because they never happen in real life. They are made for the poor girls who dream of getting the perfect guy. It's no wonder some die an old lady with a house full of cats. The same goes for romance novels."

"Harsh much?"

"It's called reality Namine. You read too much for your own good."

"Well sorry kay. I didn't know reading was such a villainous crime." Silence ensues until Namine broke a minute later. "Oh my god! I just remembered something! Did you know they're making another Descendants of Twilight? It's called Descendants of Twilight 3D: Dream Drop Distance! Weird title, but it'll do… if we have had a Nintendo 3DS."

"The 3DS isn't even out yet."

"You know what bugs me? The fanfics for the game right now," Namine whines.

"Why?"

"Because it's all the same now. Writers are now constantly writing DT sequels ever since Birth by Sleep and Coded came out. It's been done to death already cuz' I kind of miss a good old fashion high school. But those too are having cliché plots unless they have an interesting twist to it. Or is written well by the author."

"What's a turn off when you read into it?"

"Namely the cheesy titles or typical plots like: Shane has liked Krystal since they were little and plans to tell her feelings, but doesn't have the courage to do so." Kairi just laughs at her. "If it's a fanmade sequel, they usually have Shane and Ryan go off an adventure to defeat the darkness with Krystal left behind. A small nice twist to these clichés could make all the difference."

"Aren't you one yourself?"

"Yeah, but I have writer's block for Secret Agent Krystal, Vol. 2 because I don't know how to unfold some events. I'm still stuck on the second chapter!" Namine groans. "I'm halfway there and I don't want to keep my readers waiting. A reason why my grammar is sometimes bad because I don't have time for someone to proof read it. I just want to post the latest chapter to please my readers. Anyways, isn't your cousin coming in tomorrow?"

"Who? Aerith?" Namine nods. "Yes, I will ask for an autograph ok."

"No, you're coming with me to her book signing tomorrow after school. A Tale of Two Friends was amazing and not like most romance novels. You gotta admit it Kairi, you loved that book."

"Only because the girl doesn't get the guy that she grew up with since childhood. It is somewhat cliché, but it was written well and I was expecting her to get the guy. Really tragic." Kairi thought about what she said earlier. "Wow, I sound heartless about it, but it is sad cuz' I cried when he rejected her."

"Me too. It was a good build up and you would've thought he would accept her feelings." Namine makes a small sigh and crosses her arms. "Love… it makes you crazy. Didn't she say in an interview that it was based on true events?"

"I don't know. Ask her yourself."

"If it is, that guy is an asshole for rejecting her. If I find out who it is, I'll be a crazy fan and beat him up." The girls laugh at Namine's words and hear a knock at the door. "Come in."

Kairi's mom enters in and says, "Namine, your brother is here already to pick you up." The blonde groans of the news because she doesn't want to leave.

"Can she sleepover tonight mom? It's pouring hard outside."

"Now, you girls have school tomorrow and I can't tolerate that. Most of your relatives are already sleeping." Kairi rolls her eyes and falls back on her bed. "And it's getting late so you should go to bed already." Namine gets off the bed, grabs her things, and heads out the door.

"See ya at school Kairi."

"Later."

Namine walks down the stairs of Kairi's house and already sees her older brother Cloud inside it by the front door. He is partially wet from the rain and has an umbrella is his hand. "Did ya have to pick me up early? I was having a good time over here."

"You're always at Kairi's house Nami," Cloud replied. "I had to get you since it's pouring outside and you have school too."

"Uh, you sound like a dad, but that's why I love you." Namine pats her brother on the shoulder and gives thanks to Kairi's mom. She opens the door and leaves the house as Cloud opens up the umbrella with the rain hitting it hard. "Can I ask you something bro?" she asks while the two walks to the car.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you pick up me and Kairi up after school so we can go to her cousin's book signing? Kairi and I were only three years old when she left the islands for college so it'll be great to see her again after all these years."

"Yeah. I'll be happy to drop you girls off," he happily replied as he opens the car door for her.

Back inside of Kairi's house, she looks out her window to see Namine and her brother leave the neighborhood and looks at the TV. It is the graduation scene of the movie and she giggles when she sees the Freddie Prinze Jr. naked, but covered. "Man, I wish there was some excitement in my life." Then she hears a truck coming nearby and looks back outside her window. It is a large moving truck and a small van pulls into the driveway. "Heh, must be our new neighbors who probably has a son that will be new to our school. _Exciting!_ Nothing new." She saw a family of three get out of the van, but it is hard to see them due to the water constantly falling down on her window. She yawns and says, "I better get some sleep", while going to it. "He'll most likely be in my classes anyways." She gets underneath her covers to get comfortable and closes her eyes to sleep.

• **Unwritten ****•**

The storm from last night recedes, leaving the islands wet and humid thanks to the open sky and sun. Kairi says goodbye to her mom and walks onto campus seeing the big sign that says: Destiny Islands High School. She is by herself and waits for Namine to come. A few minutes pass and she arrives soon enough. "Don't forget after school 'kay?" she told her brother as she got out.

"I won't." With that, he leaves the campus.

"Did you see a moving truck when you left last night," Kairi asks as the two walk on by.

"No why?"

"After you left, a truck pulled in with a family that seems to have a son… or daughter. Maybe that person is going to be a new student here."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, I'm guessing. I mean, I saw a teenager, but it was hard to see through my window because of the rain."

"Ooh, maybe you're finally gonna get that excitement you wanted. You've been complaining of wanting a change in your routine! Let's go to class to see if he's a potential love interest for you!" Namine says with enthusiasm, dragging her friend to their first period.

"School didn't even start yet! And what do you mean love interest?!" Kairi immediately thought it was ludicrous for her friend to even think such a thing. "This isn't the start of some love story!"

"Who cares? When you're new here, you always want to be early for school to get to know it and it's students." They enter into one of the buildings and immediately bump into someone on their way to the stairs, making all three to fall down. "Ow! That really hurt!"

"It's your fault." Namine's eyes then sparkles.

"Hey! Maybe the guy who bumped into us is the new student!" Namine gets up quickly, helping up Kairi as she fixes her hair and helps out the guy. "Sorry about that. We were in rush for… something. Are you new here?"

Kairi hits her friend's arm. "Namine!" She looks at the boy, but doesn't recognize him or has seen him around before. It took a while for her to notice that he isn't even looking at them, but he is facing them while holding the strap of his shoulder bag. And he had gravity-defying brown hair that had spikes pointing in every direction. "Sorry about the inconvenience. My friend here was in a rush to go to school.

"But the bell hasn't rung," he softly says.

"I know. That's what I told her. Again, sorry…" She waits for him to reply for a name.

"Sora. And no, I'm not new here." Kairi kind of felt hurt when he said that and stares at him for a little bit. She is about to reply, but Namine interrupts the situation.

"Sorry for wasting your time, but we have errands. Let's go Kairi." Namine pulls her up the stairs, but Kairi kept looking at the boy as the two went up the stairs, taking a right since it splits halfway. He kept on walking to the doors and she looks away when she reaches the second floor.

"I feel bad that I haven't seen him around," Kairi warily tells Namine as they walk down the halls.

"You shouldn't Kairi. He probably didn't notice you either."

"Thanks. I feel _so_ much better now," she sarcastically says and worries when she sees Namine's eyes sparkle again.

"Unless… that guy we bumped into earlier is _your_ love interest!" Kairi rolls her eyes.

"God, please let the bell ring. _Please_ let it ring!" she prays softly to herself.

"Now what's this I hear about a love interest," a familiar voice sounds when a door opens from the teacher's office of the senior building.

"Mr. Fair!" Kairi shouts and runs to him. "Save me! Namine hasn't had her Starbucks fix." Her teacher laughs at her sentence.

"I can see that. Cloud's sis always needs one in the morning."

"He wouldn't take me there!" Namine shouts.

"And here we go. What has gotten into her now? Is it a new Twilight book or the DVD for the last Harry Potter movie? Whatever it is, keep me out of it because it sounds like she really needs some caffeine. So I'll come back with some coffee to help her." He goes back inside the office and Kairi caught a glimpse of another person she never saw, sitting in a chair near Mr. Fair's desk.

"_Guess I was right_ _about a new student being here." _She wonders in her mind and ponders if she should tell Namine. She looks at her blonde friend who is happily smiling at her, looking all innocent. _"She can wait."_

As the minutes pass by, the bell finally rings and the buildings start to flood in with students going to their classrooms. Kairi and Namine's first class is English with Mr. Fair and people slowly start to come in with greetings of 'hello' and taking their seats. Every seat in the classroom faces the board where the teacher gives the lessons. At the corner of Kairi's eye, she sees her teacher bringing in somebody behind him. "Look Namine, there is your new student! Maybe he's _your_ love interest!" she mocks.

"Haha, very funny. I would want to meet my Prince Charming in a better way."

"I see that you have return back to earth." Kairi looks back, but then sees Sora taking a seat in the class. She looks away with distress. "Oh my god! Namine," she whispers. "Don't look behind you, but—" Of course, Namine looks behind her and Kairi forces her to look at the board. "Sora is in our class! Now I feel like absolute crap." Namine takes a small peek.

"I can see why. He sits all the way in the back. Heh… now that I think about it, don't most protagonists in mangas and animes sit in the back by the window?" However, there was no window in behind the others that looks outside.

"Do you have to be thinking about that kind of stuff all the time?" Kairi asked her on her countless references to plot devices in some story. "

"And sometimes the protagonist by the window is shy and even a nobody." It seems that Namine didn't even pay attention to her auburn hair friend, but feels rather offensive at her comment.

"He is not a nobody just cuz he is shy."

"That's how it was with DT fanfics though. Naomi is a prime example. She's either a nobody, an artist, a shy girl, or all of the above. The same thing can be applied to Riley too, but with a few differences." Kairi takes a look at Sora behind her shoulder, seeing how they sit on opposite sides of the classroom. She sees him smile in her direction and looks away, blushing a little. She didn't know why she is blushing so suddenly, but brushes it off when the noise of the class is rising until Mr. Fair speaks up.

"Settle down guys and give our new student a welcome." Kairi looks upfront to see yet another boy with gravity defying hair, but blonde and spikier this time. "Now guys, this is Roxas. He is a transfer student from Twilight High School and he's a smart one seeing how he ranked number one in his class. Let's see if he can do that here when he has Olette as competition." Everyone greets him nicely. "Good, now please take a seat next to…" He scans the room for empty seat and sees one right in front of him. "Kairi."

"Didn't see that one coming," Kairi laughs, seeing Roxas take a seat next to her. "Hi, my name is Kairi and the blondie behind me is Namine. Nice to meet you," she happily greets. "So what do you think of this school so far?"

"Not sure yet. I just got here. Destiny Islands is not like those stereotype kind of schools right?"

Kairi is taken by surprise of the question. "W-what? No and why would you ask such a question."

"It's cuz at my old school, there was always those stereotypes that make high school a living hell. It would have the popular kids, the nerds, the nobodies, the band geeks, the theater geeks, the mean girls, the emo kids, the skater boys, the kids who don't give a crap, and the kids who want to be alone. I was labeled as a nerd because I was smart."

"Well I assure that this school is not like Twilight. Here at Destiny Islands, it is totally different. Namine and I will show you around."

"Oohh, I'm sure you would love that huh Kairi?" Namine whispers behind her, which Kairi quickly responds to by stomping on her foot firmly.

"Ow!" she screams and everyone looks at her. "Sorry… cramps. You know how girls are," she laughs nervously.

"You had it coming," Kairi informs her, giving her a sting eye.

Elsewhere, a silver car pulls into a parking lot of a shopping center and two women come out. Aerith takes a look at her hometown, noticing how different it is now than the time she left the islands. "Fifteen years have sure changed this place."

"You know, I always wanted to come to the islands, but never had a good reason to do so," her publicist, Tifa, says. She walks around the car to stand by her client. "It's a good thing I set this up as your last book signing. When was the last time you were here?"

"Back in '96 Tifa. Right when I graduated from high school," Aerith replies and sees her favorite bookstore, The Highwind, displaying her work. In exhilaration, she runs in her high heels to the window. "You even got my favorite bookstore to do the signing! Can I tell you how much I love having you as my publicist and close friend?"

"No. Then I would take too much credit," Tifa denies. "I'm kidding!" They both hug each other in high spirits. "I'm so happy to have met you as my roommate in college."

"Me too." The two happily go into the bookstore, which connects to Starbucks, and saw many people already inside. "I miss this place! I wonder if the owner is still here." The place she remembered from before had stacks of books lying around, but now, it is neatly organize and clean now with more workers. It also has a modern look to it now too with air conditioning.

"Owner?"

"Yeah, I knew him since I was little because my mom used to bring me here to work."

"If isn't Aerith!" a familiar voice shouts from behind. She sees Cid come up and grab her from behind. "The little girl who always could! Oh!" He felt a small back pain and puts Aerith down. "I'm getting too old for this," he groans. "I am proud of the success you have made in the past years since you was gone."

"Radiant City's best selling author and already a winner of the Pulitzer Prize for her creative writing skills! You sure have a lucky girl." Tifa keeps texting on her Blackberry and notices a person taking a sip at the water fountain. She watches in disgust as the person happily walks away.

"People here drink Clorox water? Can't they just buy bottle water because it's cleaner?"

"Oh Tifa, here in the islands, _everything_ is freshwater," Aerith replies when Cid looks at her. "She's from the city that's why," she whispers to him. Then they see Tifa hogging the fountain. "Uh… Tifa?"

"My first time drinking from a fountain and it's fresh!"

• **Unwritten ****•**

It is now lunchtime at the high school. Kairi and Namine take their time to show Roxas around the place of where his classes are, even though they never move classes except for their electives. "And here we are at the cafeteria," Kairi says. "The eating ground for the student body, but me and Namine like to eat outside by the fountain."

"Fountain?" Roxas asks.

"It's right in the middle of the campus of the four main buildings," Kairi explains. "You see, each building contains the four classmen: seniors, juniors, sophomores, and freshmen. Also, the school has two lunches so the place isn't cramped up for a while."

"What lunch do we have now?"

"Lunch B cuz' we're seniors. Lunch A is for freshmen and sophomores while lunch B is for juniors and us. Plain and simple," Namine replies.

"Hello ladies," a seductive voice rises. The girls groan and turn to see none other than Riku, the cocky hotshot. ""I see that you have a new friend," he says, giving them a sly look.

"You try too hard old man," Kairi teases, referring to his silver hair. She turns away with her friends, walking off with them and continues by ignoring him. "Now let's get some food guys."

"It's a family gene!" Riku shouts behind.

"Yeah, a gene of assholes!" she shouts back. "Sorry about that. That was Riku, the guy every girl wants or the guy every guy wants to be. It's beyond ridiculous so I would say he is the hot bod here who will end up working as some poor taxi driver in the end. He never stops hitting on Namine or me."

"Apparently, we're the only girls he has never gone out yet in our class," Namine explains to their new friend. "Which is partially true. I mean, he even went for the fat girls just to feel better of himself and his hard six-pack abs."

"What an ass," Roxas says in disgust. "Let's stop talking about him." The girls express amusement and are fond of him already and go on to grab their food. While grabbing their food, Roxas mentions a local event. "I heard local celebrity Aerith Gainsborough is coming to town."

"Yeah," Kairi responds. "She's my cousin. In fact, the two of us are going to her book signing after school." Kairi puts mayonnaise on her sandwich and grabs a bottle of water. "Do you wanna come with?" she asks, showing her school ID to the cashier.

Roxas grabs a few pieces of fruit and says, "Sure. I'll come. What better way to know the place than from two locals." Namine and him repeat what Kairi did before and walk on out. "I never did get a chance to read her book, but I heard it was very moral."

"It is," Kairi replies as the three take a seat on the fountain. Kairi crosses her legs, Namine sits lays down, and Roxas casually sits. "Do you like to read books because Namine here is a bookworm. She _loves_ to read. Emphasize on the word 'love' and I mean it."

"Ahm. I do like to read because I don't study." The two girls froze from eating. "What?"

"You don't study? How were you top of your class then?"

"Oh! I have photographic memory so I remember things easily."

"Oh my gosh! Can you tutor me? I'm practically failing math right now because our math teachers here suck at explaining it," Namine begs.

"Sure."

"Oh! Did you happen to move in last night?" Kairi asks, testing out her theory on the him being her new neighbor from last night's event.

Roxas puts a strawberry in his mouth and later says, "Yeah. Why?" Bingo. She is right after all.

"Because I am your new neighbor. Good to have you around because Namine lives a little far from me, so it'll be nice to have a friend who lives closer to me."

"Says you. You two live in like the rich residence."

"Just cuz' a house is big Namine doesn't mean we're rich. I have relatives living inside."

"E-excuse me, Kairi?" All of them turn their heads around to see Sora again. "You dropped your iPod this morning and I've been meaning to give it back to you." He hands it back to her gently next to her. "See ya around." With that, he walks away. Kairi kept on looking at him, feeling her heartache. _"__He__ seems__ lone__ly__…__"_ she thought. "I think he needs a friend."

"Huh?" Namine says, popping a french fry in her mouth.

"Hey!" Kairi shouts out to Sora, but he doesn't respond. "Sora!" He finally looks back at her in response. "Do you want to meet up after school?"

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Namine curiously asks.

"Quiet, before you'll get more than a stomp on the foot," her auburn hair friend threaten while she eyes the fountain and Namine knew exactly what she is thinking. She sees Sora has come back to get a clear message.

"Sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear you with my headphones on."

"The three of us are going to a book signing after school and I was asking if you want to come."

"Sure," he happily accepts, smiling. "I'll see ya later then." He then walks away from them and by the time he's gone, Namine laughs.

"What?"

"Maybe he _is_ your love interest of our little story," Namine uncontrollably laughs, seeing how it's been nothing, but a search of love interest for Kairi. She continues to laugh in amusement and Kairi's left eye twitches. Soon enough, she pushes her crazy friend into the fountain. "Hey!"

"I warned you and you got it," she bluntly put it and continues with her lunch.

School finishes and everyone starts to leave in cars, buses, or simply walking home. Namine managed to get new clothes after she was dropped into the fountain and Kairi does not regret it. Not one bit. "So Roxas, one thing you should know about me is to _not _mess with me. Got that?"

"Y-yeah…" he hesitantly says, recalling what happened at the fountain during lunchtime. "I will try not to. Speaking of which, where is this Sora guy?"

"O-over here." Sora suddenly appears out of nowhere, surprising the others.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah—hm?" Kairi stops and takes a step back, looking at the two. She pushes the boys together and stares at them. "It's so weird that I feel like I am in some weird universe." Sora and Roxas strangely look at each other and back at her. "You guys are not related right? No lost twin story or cousin maybe?" Namine come walks in on them and slows down noticing the awkward atmosphere.

"What's going on?" she slowly asks.

"Namine," Kairi takes Namine to her side and has her examine the two. "Don't they look alike? They have the hair, the eyes, and the looks yet different personalities."

"What is this? A DT fanfic where majority of writers have Shane and Riley paired up as twins or cousins? You mine as well put me and you as sisters," Namine points out. She closely examines and agrees with Kairi. "But you are right. They look do look alike, but that is not the case unless some unknown backstory shows up in the second or third act. Anyways, let's go now. My brother is here." The four of them walk to the car with Sora trailing behind the three.

"Hey, come on Sora," Kairi calmly says to him. "I don't want you to be falling behind now," she continues, grabbing his arm.

"W-what?" He is caught off guard from her action and slightly blushes from her touch, but pulls away from her. He never had a girl touch him before at all and this is new to him, especially making friends. He apologizes and sees Namine talking to an older blonde guy with spikes in a car.

"Namine, I thought it was just you and Kairi going," Cloud told her.

"Yeah, but we made new friends today and one of them is new so it would be _really_ nice of you to drop all of us at the Highwind," she sweetly says and ends with smile. "Please big bro. It would be rude to deny such a request to a person I just met." Cloud groans, knowing he can't say 'no' to her.

"Fine, I raised you good enough to choose your friends," he gives in, unlocking the door.

"Yay!" she cheers and opens the door. "Ok, we are good to go you guys!"

• **Unwritten ****•**

Cloud pulls into an empty parking lot as the group arrives at the book signing and judging from the window, it is full with people. "Damn it! Now we have to stand in line like everyone else!" Namine complains while getting out of the car. "You think we can cut in line cuz' she's your cousin Kairi?"

"Be normal and wait like a normal person," Kairi informs her, getting out with the boys.

"But I'm not normal!"

"You're right. You're uncanny."

"Ok so I will pick—"

"Hold up! Aren't you coming in with us?" Namine rudely interrupts Cloud, going into dramatic effect. "It's gonna be like a family reunion almost having you here. Don't cha want to see your childhood friend after all these years? She's been gone for fifteen years and you're not gonna bother to say 'hi'? I am disappointed in you Cloud Anthony Strife."

"Now you're being too dramatic," he tells her seeing how she said his full name.

"Is it working?" she asks, returning back to her normal tone and Cloud shakes his head. "Fine, but if I end up on the news that I was kidnapped by a group of robbers or maybe a rapist, it's gonna be your fault that you couldn't protect me." Sora and Roxas are astonished of the situation and expect Kairi to answer when the two stare at her.

"She likes to… guilt trip her brother… _a lot_," she answers without looking at the boys as she watches the two siblings. Cloud turns off the car and gets out of it. "And it always works because Cloud is very protective of her. All she has to say is 'if end up on the news' and then a vivid story added in."

"Where are their parents?" Roxas wonders.

"They're always on some business trip so the two barely get to see them," Kairi replies as Namine and Cloud come to them. "Ok, let us go inside because I want to see my cousin's reaction when she sees me." When they walk in, they hear Aerith talking about the book.

"As I said before, this book was based on a true story. I changed the names and settings to keep it anonymous to my fellow readers. I never did expect it to be a hit so it was a pretty big surprise when my publicist and friend Tifa here," she says, pointing to her, and continues. "Called me about it. So pick up your copy in case you haven't read it."

"Guess I'll be buying it then," Roxas says, grabbing one from a stack and heading for the cashier.

"Are there any questions you guys have for me before we can get to the signing?" Aerith asks and a few people raise their hands. She picks a random woman.

"What do you hope to gain when readers finish your book?" she asks.

"I want to tell them that not everything is a fairytale and that you have to handle rejection in a mature way instead of mourning the lost," Aerith simply answers and picks another person.

"Do you plan on making a sequel?" a teenager asks and judging from her star struck face, she seems to want it.

"No because that would defeat the meaning I was trying to make earlier. However, I do have plans to make another book, but I have writer's block. It is one of the reasons why I've come back to my hometown. Okay, one more question and that is you." She looks at the desperate crowd and picks some random guy. "You."

"Is it possible that this story is based around an event that happened in your life?" he asks. Aerith opens her mouth, but stops when she sees a certain blonde guy with spikes in the same room as her. She has a small heartache, but ignores it when things come back to her. She couldn't keep her eyes off him that the guy who asked her the question kept calling her name. "I-I'm sorry what?" Tifa knew she is feeling odd so she decides to end it.

"That will be all, so I suggest we get back to the book signing," she says.

What lights up Aerith's day is when she sees her own cousin appear. "Kairi!"

"She remembers me," Kairi gladly says and laughs, running to her cousin. "Oh it is so great to see you again." Namine clears her throat to get attention. "And Aerith, you remember Namine right? She is now your biggest fan." Aerith giggles and hugs her too.

"Wow, it is so great to see you two all grown up." The brunette then notices a boy behind them. "And who is this? One of your boyfriends," she says, slyly eyeing at Kairi.

"No ma'am," Sora answers.

"That's ok. Girls can have guy friends too," her cousin replies.

"And hey, you remember Cloud right?" Namine asks, bringing him in by the arm.

"Namine!" he whispers to her, tugging her arm.

"Cloud!" his sister mocks, doing the same thing as her brother.

Aerith stares at him with a distressful look on her face, but brushes it off. "Hey look, I have many waiting for me, so I'll get back to you guys later."

"Oh, I totally understand because I'm one of those people," Namine laughs. "Now go to them as I wait in line with my copy."

"Ok." Aerith walks to the table she will do her book signing and takes a look back, gazing at Cloud and turns back. _"I can't believe he's here,"_ she sadly thought. She shakes off her dreadful feeling and takes a seat and gets out a pen to sign for the first person in line.

"That was odd. It was almost like she couldn't take her eyes off you," Namine tells her brother.

"R-really?" he nervously says, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't notice." This raises the teenagers' eyebrows of the situation, but can't make out of what it means. _"This is not good at all,"_ Cloud thought. For now, the three teens will disregard it and focus on what is happening now.

"So what I miss?" Roxas at last appears not in on the situation.

"Not much, but we got subtle hints of a backstory that we should uncover in the later chapters of our lives," Kairi smirks. "And I'm dying to find out of what that is." She eyes at her cousin and then at Cloud. "The four of us will need a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, the point of this story is to poke fun at KH fanfics. This story is <strong>_**not **_**an insult to fanfic writers out there because everyone has there own style, ways, and ideas to write a story of their favorite characters. I respect that because that is what fanfiction is about. And i****n case some haven't notice, there were various metaphors used throughout the story. The most obvious should have been Descendants of Twilight. It is the Kingdom Hearts in their world and you guys will catch on. I'm going to address other KH fanfic trends in future chapters.**

**Lastly, I can't guarantee that this story will get updated frequently. I haven't been into writing for quite a while, but this story was on my mind. ****And strangely, I couldn****'****t find the first chapter of this chapter anywhere on my computer, so I simply copied and paste from the site to redo the chapter.**


	2. Remember Me as a Star

**Chapter 2:** **Remember Me as a Star**

**Continuing on from the last chapter, I give you the next part.**

**Genre:**** Romance/Parody**

* * *

><p>Kairi feels the urge to drink something from Starbucks, so she decides to leave the line. "Do any of you want to come with me to buy something from Starbucks?" she asks, getting out of the line. "If not, then I'm gonna go and sit there until I'm done."<p>

"You know I can't Kairi," Namine replies, not wanting to get out of the line, but realizes something. "But uh… Roxas will join you!" she adds, pushing their new friend. "You two should get to know each other." Kairi's left eyebrow twitches due to her friend's attempt of a hookup. Apparently she saw Roxas' as her current love interest due to the fact he is the new student of the school.

"H-huh? Say what now?" Roxas says in disbelief. Namine blinks one of her eyes to Kairi, who rolls her eyes in return. Thankfully, Roxas says, "I don't drink coffee or anything related to it. I don't like the bitter taste."

"I guess I'll go with you?" Sora offers. "Wouldn't want you to be alone in there."

"Thank you Sora." The two get out of the line and head into the shop that has the smell of coffee lingering in the air all around. Kairi gets to the cashier to purchase a caramel frappie and takes Sora to an empty table nearby. "Ok, so we need to think of a plan to find out what's going on between my cousin and Cloud." She continues on, but sees Sora is staring down on the ground. "Sora?" No response. "You can look at me. It's not like there's some creep behind us… right?" She looks over her shoulder to see if her statement is true and it is true. A creepy old guy with bags under his eyes, horrible bed hair, and a devilish smirk stares right before her, including some. "Never mind! Let's sit elsewhere!"

The two get up to move to sit elsewhere and pass by the creepy person who eerily says to them, "I see dead people", as they pass by.

"Uh huh. I'm sure you do," Kairi fires back and they go back to the bookstore, taking an empty seat to continue their conversation. "As I was saying, what's your take on this?"

"Can we just say that her book is based on them?" he softly replies, slowly lifting his face towards her.

"But we're not sure and I want a full confirmation."

"It seems senseless to chase for an answer when could be standing right in front of us."

"We could, but there's no fun in that because this could be a short story and nobody wants that. It's better if we do it ourselves because it gives a sense of an adventure. I would really want that because there is finally something exciting to do in my life that doesn't relate to school. My whole life has been the same routine: wake up, get ready, go to school, go home, do homework, and go to bed. I'm pretty every teenager like me would want to get out of that role. Of course, I'm pretty sure there's more sub-plots waiting to be told."

"Ok. I'll do it for you," he sweetly replies, making Kairi's face drop.

"J-just like that? That was fast for you to agree on," she reluctantly replies, but he just flashes the smile he always has and it made her smile too.

"Has anyone told you that you have a sweet smile? I don't know why, but I can't help but smile back," she tells him. She couldn't help it. She had tell him that. It came out like vomit; something she couldn't control.

"No. No one has ever told me that," he happily replies.

"Well you do. Sometimes a smile can make all the difference in somebody's life."

"You think so?" Sora lifts his head to her.

"I know so," she says. "Although, the meaning to smile has changed over the years where it doesn't entirely mean you are happy."

While the two talk, Namine and Roxas are still standing in line with each other, waiting to get their books sign. "Could this line get any faster? I'm getting impatient!" Namine complains, getting out her phone.

"Why are you busting out your phone?" Roxas asks. "Do you always need to rely on technology to kill your own boredom."

"Boredom kills Roxas. We complain about it more than solving the problem, so I'm facebooking this and then I'll take picture with Aerith to envy some people." Namine makes a malicious laugh while texting on her phone. After, she seems to return to her normal self and asks, "Hey, do you have a Facebook too?"

"Honestly. It's like you are two different people at the same time." Roxas rubs his forehead feeling a small headache. "Have you've been always like this?"

"Not really, but I like who I am." Namine looks at him and notices her brother was missing. "Where is my brother?" Roxas turns around to notice he is missing too and gives the 'I don't know' gesture. "I'm going to kill him after I find his spiky blonde hair, chop it up for once, and send a picture of it to our parents."

Cloud is in fact hiding from his sister, but more importantly from a certain brunette who is currently signing books to her fans. He feels uneasy being in the area and is currently talking to a close certain friend of his. It is Zack; Kairi and Namine's English teacher at school. The two are close buds ever since they were small children. Of course, with every bromance there would be a girl and it was Aerith in their early days. "Dude, I can't believe you met her after fifteen years. Fifteen years! How did that happen?" Zack says to Cloud on the phone.

"It was pretty dreadful because of Namine. She dragged me into that book signing." Cloud hears Zack laugh on the other line. He always manages to find a good laugh in his day; this was that moment.

"I love your sister. She always knows when to make me laugh without even trying."

"Don't tell Namine and her friends about Aerith and me. Only you, me, and her know what happen."

"I'm shocked that we even kept it a secret. You kind of did drive her out of town after you nearly-"

"You better keep your mouth shut Zack! I know alright! It's my fault that it happened like that and it's my fault she left town. Her parents don't know why she had a sudden change of heart when choosing a college, but she was in a state of shock when she told them."

"You think your sister and her friends will try to find out what's going on between you two. If Namine learns of what you did to her then she would never talk to you again. No wait. She would literally kill you and I'm not talking about the fact you rejected her feelings. It's what happened after that."

"I think they're starting to suspect the problem and I don't want that happen. Everyone will think I'm the bad guy."

"Uh… You kind of are the bad guy," his friend points out, making him feel deeply guilty.

"Can you pretend to be on my side for a bit?" Cloud softly shouted to him.

"Ooohh… ok. The complicity between us is mutual, but I thinking she's the villain because you saved the day by breaking her heart. You're truly the emo hero who always mourns on the past. Great job! Bravo!" Cloud could hear him clapping on the other line.

"You suck at being a my friend."

Once Kairi and Sora were done talking, the two look for their blonde friends around the store. Kairi can already tell her blonde female friend is excited and starstruck. "Imagine if she met Johnny Depp or Taylor Lautner," she tells Sora. "It would ten times worse than what she is doing right now with my cousin." Sora presently chuckles. "I think we should hurry up now before she goes overboard. There are other people waiting in line."

"Yeah."

The two blow their way through the line and people start to complain. "Hey! I'm her relative, so that gives me every right to cut in front of _all_ of you!" she shouts to them. She didn't give crap and turns to face to her cousin. "Hi cousin! Sorry about my second late welcoming, but I am here!" she excitedly says. "Hope Namine is not torturing you."

"She doesn't care Kairi," Namine tells her friend.

"Excuse me, but can you please hurry up?" a woman behind them kindly says. "We have been waiting in line for a long time."

"Sorry ma'am," Kairi apologizes and gives Namine a gesture to move on. Her friend gives her cousin the book to sign, including Roxas. Kairi then takes a picture with Namine's phone with Namine, Aerith, and Roxas in the frame. "Done. Now let's go because we have to help prepare the dinner for Aerith tonight." Then she notices Cloud is missing. "Where is your brother? We need him for a ride back to my house and to drop off the boys." Namine gasps. "What?"

"You're not gonna bother to invite our new friends? Come on Kairi! Take this chance to know them better and maybe we will see a wedding in the future!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous," she says. "Let's go." Kairi drags her Namine with Sora and Roxas following behind. Luckily, they find Cloud standing right out the front door, which causes the four teens to raise their eyebrows. "Gee, what are you doing out here? Did you say 'hi' to Aerith at least?" she asks him.

"Sorry. I had to make an important phone call," Cloud replies.

"Funny… when today is your day off from work… " Kairi fires back. "I question your lie."

"It's not like I was running away to say 'hi' to her." He acts calm about the situation to not seem suspicious because he knows they are on his tail. However, he won't give in to them. He is stronger than that unless his sister finds a way, which she probably will.

"Mmhm," Namine sounds, staring at him. "Anyways, Kairi is having a dinner tonight for Aerith and we are going to help them. No questions asked." She always loved acting like the boss of her brother. Then she turns her attention to Sora and Kairi. "Would you like to come you guys? I'll make it fun. I promise." It was almost as if she was pleading, which she is to them.

"Sure," Roxas immediately answered. "I just have to call my parents of where I'm going tonight. They don't worry about cuz they know I'm responsible."

"I'm sure you are. Before you know it, that nice streak of yours could end when you get drunk and have sex with someone, getting them pregnant. Then you will bond with each other and develop feelings!" she acts it like a dramatic narration. "Sorry, I'm only kidding. Make the call." Then she looks at Sora. "What about you Sora?"

"No. It's ok. I don't want to intrude on Kairi's family during their special dinner. I'll go… home to eat my own dinner," he calmly replies. "I can take the bus home since I live sort of far from the school."

"No. Please do intrude," the blonde girl insists, pushing him to go with them.

"Don't worry Sora," Kairi assures him. "My family is very humble and they will like you. You are going to be our guest and we'll treat you nice, please come. Namine and her brother will drop you off."

Sora thinks about it for a bit and says, "No. It's all right Kairi." He keeps denying, but they keep on pressuring him. One moment made it him give in. Kairi unexpectedly grabs his hands in a pleading way that makes him blush a little. "Alrighty then. I'll come to your house for dinner," he happily agrees and his answer cheers her up. "I'm sure my mom won't mind. Besides, I will get to know you guys better." Roxas gets word that he can go to her house and the group of teenagers head off to Cloud's car to go to Kairi's house.

Back inside, Aerith continues to sign more books with Tifa by her side, talking on the phone. After an hour has gone by, it seems the hoards of people were fading out, which is good because she needs a break. "Is it finally over? My right hand is killing me that I might need ice for it," she asks Tifa.

"It appears we are… I guess we should start packing up now to go the your cousin's house now for that dinner," Tifa replies. "Hey, I noticed how you felt when you saw him earlier today. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. There is no point in whining when it happened a long time ago," Aerith says while packing her things. "It was for the better cause otherwise, I wouldn't have met you and be this successful." The door opens, ringing the bell above it and Aerith thought it was another fan since she didn't give a glance. "Sorry, but the signing is closed for today. Please come back tomorrow and we'll be here in the morn—"

"Darn. I should've requested a day off from school then," a male voice says behind her. Aerith turns around to see Zack. "Hey Aerith! Long time no see!"

"Oh my god!" She runs and gives him a hug. "Zack! Tifa! This is the other guy I told you about."

"Zack right?" Tifa points out. "Aerith has told _many _stories about you when you guys were young like how you guys used to take a bath together when you were babies. Aww… too cute!" She said that on purpose for a laugh with the two blankly looking at her. "Speaking of cuteness, we are about to leave to go to—"

"Her cousin's house? I know because I'm heading there now. I'm pretty sure Cloud dropped off Kairi by now. Oh right… sorry I said his name."

"It's fine. The worst thing would to have him over there for dinner," she laughs at the thought as the three leave the place. "Bye Cid! See ya tomorrow!"

• **Unwritten •**

Kairi and her friends, including Cloud, walk in her house and shouts: "I'm home! Tell me you guys ordered the food out already?" None of her parents reply at her question and looks around to find neither one of them in the house. Not even upstairs. "Uh huh… no one is home. That would explain why it was locked." She walks in the kitchen to find a note on the fridge that says: Your dad, aunt, uncle, and I went out to buy the food, so please clean the house for any guests that come. Thank you. Love Mom. "Too late to clean when there are guests."

"Clean?" Namine says coming in the kitchen. "You mean clean out your snack room since the house is clean now. You boys want in?" she offers. "Who I am kidding? I'll just grab some for you guys anyways." She goes in the food storeroom to grab some random snacks.

"Your house looks like mine a little," Roxas tells Kairi.

"Of course it does since we live in the same neighborhood."

"Namine's brother is laying the couch to sleep," Sora says, joining in the conversation. "What do we do now?" He notices the piles of dishes in the sink. "Do you need help with the dishes?"

"Huh? Kairi turns around to see the sink and groans. "I guess that's what she mean by 'clean the house' then. I hate doing dishes because it disgusts me to do dirty work to the point where I gag." She walks over to the sink to find a mysterious object that looks familiar. "Isn't this supposed to be in the shower? I can use the faucet to wash mom."

"Umm… I think that's..." Sora says, but she continues to talk to herself.

"How do use this anyway?" Kairi turns on the water and the "shower head" immediately bursts out water as it goes out of control. She screams as she tries to catch it, but it keeps on slipping out of her fingers because it is wet. "Somebody help me!" It sprays water all over her and Sora comes to her aid. In the process, he gets a little wet, but catches the out of control object and turns it off.

"You could've turn it off to stop it," he tells her. She gives out a nervous laugh.

"Aren't I stupid?" she giggles. "Now we're both wet."

"Hey guys, what was all the commo—ah!" Namine slips on the damp floor, sending the snacks in the air and landing on her. "Ow! Why is the floor slippery?!" She gets up to see Kairi and Sora close together dripping in their hair and clothes. Roxas gives her a helping hand and she says, "At least Roxas is in peace." She grabs his hand with the snack still on the floor. "Now we really do have to clean this place."

"I'm gonna go change my clothes," Kairi says, walking away. "Come Sora. You need to dry up." He follows her as the blondes pick up the snacks.

"Hmm… should we eat first or clean?" Roxas asks.

"Eat," they both say and leave the kitchen in a mess.

Kairi and Sora walk into Kairi's room and she opens up her closet to get a towel for Sora. "Use this to dry up. I will go into my bathroom to change and come out with a drier for you. I'm sorry that you had to come and save me."

"No it's fine. It was pretty entertaining to watch you scream," he laughs. "I'll help clean up with you after we are done with this."

"You are my guest. You don't need to be so generous," she says, looking for clothes to wear for tonight.

"But I like helping people," he replies, walking around her room that is filled with music artists posters and big bulletin board containing numerous pictures of Kairi and Namine together along with her family. "Has it always been you and Namine your whole life?" he asks, looking at the collage.

"Pretty much," she says going up to him, staring the group of photos. "I guess you can say we're inseparable."

"But you get along with everyone so well."

"True, but to me, they're more of a classmate than a friend. I have to have that feeling when I see somebody. A feeling where I know I can be a friend with that person and we can talk about anything and enjoy each other's company. I had one with Namine and look at us now. I'm picky when it comes to friends. What about you?"

"Me? I don't really have much because I'm too shy to talk to others." Kairi puts on a puzzle face. That was an odd answer because he doesn't appear to be the trait he spoke of. He's naturally talking to her with no problem. Then again… "But with you, not so much ever since you bumped into me," he says, drying himself up with the towel she gave him.

"I was dragged against my will. I hope you understand."

"Haha, I do… I think. Why were you guys in a rush anyway?" he curiously asks her as he looks around her room until something caught his eye. It was a teardrop-shaped necklace as he couldn't believe he would see it again with his own eyes. While he stares at it, Kairi continues to talk.

"Namine was being herself. Once she heard the new kid moved in and that he was a new student, she immediately thought he would be my love interest of a story I would later tell my kids. Funny huh?"

"Yeah… funny," he says, feeling numerous emotions, but snaps out of it when Kairi comes to his side.

"Are you doing alright? You seem out of it," she claims.

"Y-yeah," he hesitates, twirling to her with a normal as if nothing was wrong. "You should change now."

"Huh?" Kairi looks at herself completely forgetting her clothes were soaked from the sink. She gives off a small chuckle and goes through her closet for extra before heading off into the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, she comes out in new attire and finds Sora to be lying in her bed. "Tired already? You should get off you lazy bum."

"Copying off Krystal from DT are you?" Sora says, pointing out of how the situation is similar to the games.

"What? No," Kairi spats while putting away her wet clothes in the laundry basket. "I am not a crazy fan like Namine who writes fanfics for it. Besides, I'm nowhere near Krystal's personality. I don't want to stand around to wait for someone that would take forever to meet me. I can do better things in my lifespan."

"Impatient?" Sora wonders.

"Not really. Depends on the situation. I can handle the simple meet up things, but not the whole 'Wait for me! I'll come back to you my love!'" she dramatically acts out. Then she gets into a serious humorous tone. "When it's this way: No! I might end up finding someone else and you come back to win my love again." Sora chuckles at her perspective on a common romance formula as someone knocks on her door. The two turn to see Roxas with a baby blue ice popsicle in his hands.

"We cleaned up for you Kairi. Now you don't have to worry about a thing," he says, licking his sky blue color ice cream treat.

"Okay. Thank—hey! That's not my sea salt ice cream is it?!" she screamed, which makes Roxas to stop licking the delicious sweet and salty treat.

"Huh?" He looks at the snack and slowly starts to walk off. "Nooo… of course not," he smoothly says before Kairi chases him down the stairs, screaming. "Hey! I found it in the freezer and I wanted some!"

"The least you could is ask me!" she yells him. The two end in the dining room that is filled with a long dining table made out of fine wood, including shelfs stacked with plates, wine glasses, and various stuff related to the three meals of the day. Lastly, there are some portraits of Kairi and her family. Anyway, the two are at opposite ends of the table.

"Can I have this one then?" he calmly asks.

"Not anymore since you're already eating it! Gimme that!" she screams, jumping over the table to grab the ice cream from his hands until Cloud comes in.

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep here!" he grouchily yells behind Roxas. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than fight over ice cream?" Sora comes down the stairs and enters the scene. He stares at it and sees Namine sitting on the couch watching some television. He chooses to sit with Namine to avoid whatever happens with Kairi and Roxas. "Watch some TV till your parents get home Kairi before—" The doorbell rings. "Never mind. I'll answer the door since you two are being hostile towards each other." He walks away when Kairi retrieves her 'stolen' treat.

"Yes! I got it!" she cheers.

Cloud opens the door to see Zack with two women behind him. "What are you doing here?" Cloud asks.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Zack replies, entering in with Aerith and Tifa. "I guess your little sis strung you along huh?"

"You bet I did," Namine confesses, lifting a bag of chips in her left hand as sign of victory, but kept on her eyes the television. "It's a happy reunion for all of us!"

"Yeah," Aerith nervously laughs. "A _happy_ reunion. Where is Kairi?"

"Here! I'm here!" she reveals herself to see her cousin-carrying luggage on both of her hands. "Now you don't need to carry these heavy things Aerith. Give me one and I will guide you and umm…" Kairi couldn't remember her cousin's publicist while the woman texts on her Blackberry. "I'm sorry. What was your name again?"

"Huh?" Tifa lifts up her head and sees that all eyes were on her. "Oh! Tifa. The name's Tifa," she smiles.

"Alright. Please come with me and I will show you the room." Kairi starts to walk up the stairs with her cousin and publicist following. "It's actually the guest room, but we barely go in it unless we clean the house. It should be able to fit you two ladies." She opens the door to reveal an empty room with an empty closet and two beds separated by a small table that had a lamp. There are two windows and a fan on the ceiling. There is also a spot to put your makeup on with a mirror. "It's kind of dusty so you might want to wipe it."

"It's okay Kairi," her cousin assures her. "You know I like to clean." She wipes her finger on the makeup mirror and sees dust. "Ew... I'll do it tomorrow." The doorbell rings again. "I think our parents are home now."

"They should be. I will answer it," Kairi says until her friend shouted from below.

"I got it Kairi!" Namine shouts from below.

"Never mind. I guess it's time to cook some dinner," Kairi happily says.

• **Unwritten •**

Everyone is at the dinner table eating the delicious food of sushi, beef, tofu, and stir-fry noodles with chicken and vegetables. The aroma coming from them filled the air and it was breath taking that you could eat it in. The room was filled with voices, mainly about the nostalgia of the past since Aerith was gone for so long. She was catching up on her family members' lives that she had missed. There were some stories that caused sadness, but mostly laughter. While the adults continue to dine and drink wine, the teenagers were watching the scene.

"So this is what we're gonna be doing in our golden years," Namine exclaims at the situation.

"It must be nice to be old," Roxas adds.

"Hey! We don't have wrinkles on us with our asses riding on the floor," Zack defends.

"No, but you guys are getting there," Kairi spats back, making her friends laugh and the grown ups stare at her. "Haha, I'm just kidding. What do I know? I'm only a teenager whose trying to live life to its fullest."

"You girls always stay in the house over the weekends. I doubt you're 'living' the life," Kairi's mom says.

"Of course we are. We are on Facebook or Tumblr the whole time, so we can be entertain by others," Kairi replies. "Isn't that right Namine?"

"Yes it is Kairi, which reminds me. I'm done with dinner, so I'll be upstairs in the room." Namine gets up with her empty plate, puts it in the sink, and heads for the stairs to go into Kairi's room.

"You know what, I'll take a rain check. We'll leave you 19th century babies to bond without us around," Kairi insults of the age group. She loves her parents to the point she can insult them without getting in trouble because they're like that too. She takes it after them. Anyway, she gets up with her plate, including the boys, throws unwanted food, and places the dish in the sink. "Time to head for the best place in the house." The three leave the room and go upstairs.

"She sure has grown up over the years," Aerith points out. "She's taller than me now! How's she doing in school?"

"Her and Namine are doing fine. They quickly befriended the new student today," Zack informs her.

"Was it that boy with spiky brown hair? I haven't seen him before," she asks.

"No. Sora has been around here since he was little. It was Roxas. The boy with the spiky blonde hair."

"Funny. I thought they were twins when I saw them at the book signing."

"Oh my god! I thought that too!" Tifa says as she and Aerith look at each other. "It's the hair and eyes that got me. I even like their hair…" The two continue on and on about the two boys' looks, ignoring the others.

"You know, I could of sworn I've seen Sora before," Kairi's mom curiously says, but can't quite put her finger on it.

"He does live on the island dear, so I'm sure you have without realizing it," her brown hair husband tells her.

"True. You must be right," the red hair woman says.

"It's the red hair talking," her husband whispers to Cloud, which makes him choke on his food from laughing, as he gets hit by his wife. "What? It's a good thing our daughter's hair is mix of our hair color or she would completely be like you." The others giggle at them except for Aerith, who is sitting across from the table. It felt deviant to see her parents by Cloud and she was across.

"It's good having you back Aerith," Aerith's mom tells her.

"Likewise mom. It's been too long."

"Have you learned on how to swim yet?" she asks. She knows she never could swim yet they live on an island surrounded by water.

"Mom, it's the city. There aren't any beaches there and the pools over weren't that much fun except for the jacuzzis. They were relaxing."

"And it's be good to be reunited with your two best friends from childhood!" her dad cheers. "You guys have turned out to be successful. You got to be a famous author, Zack is a teacher, and Cloud just got the role of executive director of Kupo Tech! I'm proud of you guys!"

"Thank you dad," Aerith happily replies, showing her smile, but it quickly fades away when she looks at Cloud and he turns away. _"Must be hard to look at me after all these years huh Cloud?"_

**Later on…**

Aerith is alone in the kitchen washing the dishes with the sounds of the plates and utensils hitting each other and the people behind her cleaning the dining room. An awkward ensues when Cloud shows up by her side as he slowly puts a dirty dish in the sink while she does the others. The two felt unnerving vibes between as they were close to each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"Why are you looking into my eyes?" she reprehensibly says, pushing him away from her. "Yeahh… This here is not a slow motion moment for us. You made it clear fifteen years ago, so you can do the dishes since you're sister is here and the girls have school tomorrow." With that, she removes her gloves and hands it to coldly brushes past him and he sighs. It's been a long time since they last met and she is still giving him the cold shoulder. "I'm sor—" He pauses, as the words couldn't seem to come out of his mouth. "Damn it!" he softly pouts. "Why can't I say it? Not to her face? Am I that afraid of her?" He gives out a sigh and puts on the gloves to finish what Aerith started.

Near the kitchen was Roxas as he heard the whole thing. He quietly leaves and runs up to Kairi's room. "You won't believe what I just heard!"

"You sound like girl by saying that you know?" Kairi tells him, making her and Namine snicker at each other. "But anyways, what is it?"

"This book…" Roxas says, grabbing her cousin's novel. "Is definitely about them. I could tell based on their small encounter, but I don't get love that much. Is it really that complicated?" The girls stare at him making an awkward two second silence. "What?"

"You're joking right? A boy smart as you know doesn't know what love is?" Namine asks. "I should kill you… mentally or maybe physically too? Hmm… you need to read that book as a lesson."

"I think a beating is going too far Namine," Kairi answers.

"Listen little miss anti," Namine insults. "I will use my ways to get him to know love to save him from a disastrous first date. It'll come in handy, so that book is his homework from me."

"Sometimes I question your _ways_ in this world. Come on Sora! I want to show you something and Roxas…" Kairi pauses to look at him. "Don't killed by Namine. Good luck!"

"I hope I don't," he softy says with Namine glaring at him. "Can you stop staring at me like? Are you trying to scare me?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"Then yes I'm scaring you." Roxas groans. "Read the book." She shoves his copy in his hands. "Now."

Kairi takes Sora out of her window, bringing the two on the roof with her laughing of what is currently happening in her own room. "Haha. Poor Roxas. I feel sorry for him, but he'll eventually get used to Namine's crazy antics."

"I-I'm scared o-of heights," Sora quivers, staring down at the ground. The walk was fine, but he is afraid that he might fall off the ledge. Kairi looked fearless, but he guessed it was because she did this many times before.

"Don't be scared," she calmly says. She guides him to the flat part of the roof and carefully pulls him up. "I took you here for a reason." Once Sora takes a seat, she says, "Me and Namine usually come up here when she comes, but I think it's time for me to bring someone else here.

"What about Roxas?"

"Namine is making him read the book." The two sit next to each other and neither says a word. The atmosphere starts to feel a little strange, so Kairi talks again to break the ice until Sora beats her to it. "So what are we doing here? And why?"

"I like to look at the stars. I know we live in an area where there's not much, but I have a keen eye for things. Ever since I was little, I have this fetish for stars because I love how they twinkle up in they sky by not moving a single inch. Here, there is a group of stars up in the sky that you have to stare at for a while to see it." Kairi expects him to reply, but he doesn't respond. "Do you see it?"

"You wanted me to look? Ok then." He moves his legs to lay down to focus sky on the sky with both his hands behind his head. "I don't see it," he immediately replies.

"Haha. Very funny. I said focus on the sky. It's like looking at clouds, but at night." Sora follows Kairi's advice and slowly starts to see small pints of light in the sky together. It is faint to see, but his eyes couldn't deny that he could see it. "Pretty huh? No matter where we are, there are stars always looking down on us.

"It is odd. I never imagined I could see stars in a place like this."

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

"Random, but I never thought you'd be the person to believe in it."

"No. I actually do." Kairi stops for a moment. "I think Namine's crazy mind is getting to me, but she makes it seem possible." She couldn't believe the words she was saying. "I wonder what my life would've been if I met you earlier. It would've been great to grow up with each other."

"Maybe we have in another life."

"Well, I would like to know that _other _life. Heh, what would it be like?"

"I probably would be some skater guy or band member while you are miss popular who is loved by everyone. Namine would be a shy artist with Roxas being a rebel who doesn't believe in love. Somewhere along the lines we would be a different person."

"Ok, I know I said I would like to know, but not like that. It's too cliché. And you made me the same person as I am now. Can't you say I would be some kind bitch or something?"

"That would be very rude of me to call you that Kairi. You're not that kind of person. I know because you look like it."

"What if I say my looks are to deceive others to make them like me?" she devilishly says, eyeing him, but not seriously since she is messing with him.

"You wouldn't do that. I never saw you do such a thing because your personality comes off naturally without it being forced out unlike some girls who scream for attention."

"Like Riku?" They burst out laughing at the comment. "Nah. He probably would've been a nice loving guy." Silence and the two burst out laughing again five seconds after. "Ahahaha! I can't see him that type of person. It would be out of character." Kairi liked having Sora around. It was like when she was with Namine, but with a guy instead. With this kind of feeling, she couldn't help it but say something to her new spiky hair friend. "There is one thing I want to tell you Sora."

"And what is that?"

"Remember me as a star."

"Why?"

"Because no matter what, I will always be there for you because that's what friends do. I know we just met this morning, but I have a feeling you're gonna do the same with me. That's what my intuition is telling me."

"Then it should be right because I would too."

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't that sweet? I do have knack about stars. I guess that's why I have them in almost every story I've written since I started.<strong>


	3. Is He Your Boyfriend?

**Chapter 3: ****Is He Your Boyfriend?**

**Is he your boyfriend? My, what an interesting chapter title. Read on to find out.**

**Genre:**** Romance/Parody**

* * *

><p>It is another day at Destiny Islands High and a few days have passed since the dinner. Aerith decided to take a small vacation in the islands, but only because Tifa insisted on staying to see the place where her friend grew up in. Of course, Aerith hated the idea of staying, but she couldn't say 'no' to the friend that had helped her all these years. Meanwhile, Kairi and her friends have been hanging out together to develop a close relationship. Although, Sora still appears shy and timid to others except them. Now, the four were taking a test in English and all was quiet except for the sounds of bricking over the answers, the pens being used to write, and the faint scraping noise of erasers. Kairi was having a hard time on grammar. She loved English, but hated her own language's rules of writing. <em>"Ok…verb tenses. I got this. What was that rule of present perfect?"<em> she thinks, staring at the last correction she has to do. _"Wasn't has or have plus the participle?" _The sentence on Kairi's test read: Kairi will have studied for this test. _"Damn you grammar and your stupid rules! I'll go with my instincts!"_ She writes: Kairi has studied for this test. _"That sounds about right!"_ She gets up feeling proud and turns in her test next to Mr. Fair, whom is sitting at his desk in the classroom, playing a game. Kairi takes a glimpse and notices it is Mystic Fantasy VII: Crisis Core. "It sucks Zeke dies," she blurts out.

"Hey! Spoiler alert!" her teacher shouts, making all his classmates look at him due to the volume in his tone. "Finish your test!" he says and they soon put their heads down on the paper in front of them.

"Not like it matters Mr. Fair. You already know he dies since that is prequel to the original."

"It's so sad though," her teacher mourns. "It's more fun playing him than that emo Chad. He reminds of someone though." This pipes Kairi's interest, which causes to raise her eye brow.

"Oh? And who is that?"

"Cloud," he confesses, laughing at his response. "If you think about it, you'll notice some similarities." That is quite a nice observation, but to Kairi, it seems to tie in with Cloud and Aerith and she is dying to hear more. Her teacher is friends with both of them, so he must know something between the two. However, she needs to be careful of what she says in order to get the information out of him.

"Why? Is Cloud mourning over something? That's what Chad does in the seven series." Zack opens his mouth to give a response, but immediately retracts when he knew what she is up to, so he decides to make a believable lie at the top of his head.

"His pet gold fish," he answers, making Kairi give him the sting eye. _"Maybe she'll fall for it."_ He did make a promise to his bud one day to keep the secret and he knows Aerith doesn't like to mention it as it would bring painful memories.

"_Seriously? That's one of the worst lies I've ever heard,"_ Kairi conceives, putting up a fake face to make it seem she believes him. "Tell him to get over it. There's plenty of more fish in the sea," she advises and goes back to her seat for class to be over.

"_Whew! That was close! Cloud would've killed me,"_ Zack thought, chuckling in his head until he notices his students are staring at him again. "_Oh crap! Did I just laugh for real?"_

"Yes you did," Namine points out, staring at him with her pen still in hand.

Minutes later, the class ends and it is a fifteen minute recess. The students flee their classrooms and out the buildings to fill the school grounds to be with their friends. Kairi and friends are the last ones to leave the room with the exception of two people: Olette and her boyfriend. But a little conversation stops Kairi and Sora from leaving while Namine and Roxas go into the teacher's lounge for something. "Y-you're breaking up with me? Here out of all places?" Olette stammers.

"Because it's more dramatic," her boyfriend says, which makes her give him a disgusting look.

"More _dramatic_? It's just a cheap way to end a couple, so one of us looks for the _one_ unless the couple was a crappy one. You said we were soul mates."

"I did…?" the teenage boy curiously asks since he didn't know what she is talking about.

"You did when you kissed me in the rain yesterday…" Olette trails off. "After our umbrella was taken by the wind and I slipped and I cried. You kissed me to comfort me from the pain."

"Who knew our smarty pants has relationship problems. It's like we're watching some terrible romantic movie right in front of us. It's so bad, it's good," Kairi claims.

"How does that work?" Sora questions. "Cuz I really don't understand that concept."

"Hold on that thought until the end of this scene," Kairi informs him, willing to answer his question, but couldn't due to Olette. Soon enough, Namine showing up behind her with a bag of popcorn. "Oh! Popcorn! Perfect timing!" she says, putting some in her mouth. "Olette's boyfriend is probably gonna ask if they can stay as friends," she mumbles through her food.

"Yeah… we should stay friends," Olette gladly replies, but she didn't mean it.

"You were thinking the same thing?" the boy excitingly says, smiling at the thought.

Olettle giggles, but stops and madly shouts, "No! Go fu-fudge yourself!" That line made everyone awe at her of that kiddy replacement of the actual word, but she never really does swear to people. After the confrontation, she coldly brushes past Kairi and friends.

"I don't get it. Why can't they be friends?" Roxas asks, making heads slowly turn to him.

"You still have that book?" Namine sweetly asks.

"Why yes I do." Roxas responds, pulling it out of his bag. "And I'm almost done with it."

"Rewind to three chapters of where you are and get back to me on that," she bluntly says and walks off. "Kairi help them."

"To answer your previous question Sora, the idea of 'it's so bad, it's good' means how enjoyable it is to watch a terrible scene," Kairi explains. "Like old movies with the cheesy music and acting that you can't help, but laugh. A good example would be film version of Macbeth, such as the scene where he sees the dagger. Now don't get me wrong, I love the story, but the movie wasn't that great."

"I think I get it…" Sora trails off.

"And Roxas…" Kairi stops to looks at him. "Do what Namine told ya to do cuz I'm not gonna explain of some people can't be friends after a relationship. It's too complicated." The three are about to leave until Namine comes back in front of them.

"Hey guys! I got something we can do after school," she happily says, pulling out Olette from her side. "I found Olette emotionally damaged, so let's do a time jump to help her out!"

"Time jump?" Roxas scratches the back of his head because he didn't know what she is talking about.

"You know the device used in stories to get passed the boring stuff and into the interesting ones." Her friends just stare at her. "To the mall!" she says, throwing punch in the air.

**Hours later…**

"Ugh, I needed that caramel frappe from Starbucks," Namine sighs in relief, sipping from her beverage while walking with her friends. "So out of all places Olette, your ex-boyfriend choses to break up with at school. How incredibly cliché of him. See that's when you know you have lame ass boyfriend if he does that you. You taking notes Roxas? Don't ever do that to a girl."

"What?" Roxas talks, once again clueless. "Can you stop badgering about love? There's more to life than two people getting together and living happily ever after in a vehicle and off into some beautiful scenery." Then they come across a panel movies posters down the line, leading up to a movie theater. "Like this one right here," he says, pointing to the poster of _Life as We Know It_. "It's got Katherine Heigl who has starred in a lot romantic movies after leaving Grey's Anatomy." However, Olette scoffs at the poster in front of her.

"Stupid Hollywood clichés of true love," she says, glaring at it as if she wants tear it down. "Shut up Katherine Heigl! You stupid liar!" she bursts, slamming the poster glass hard with her purse that she causes a huge crack in it. "Oh crap. Run away! Run away!" she panics, running away.

"Nice. I can imagine Mila Kunis saying that line." Kairi enlivens, catching up with her. "Now, what you need is to blow off some steam! Let's go shop—oh wait—that's too common for girls to do." Kairi looks up at the ceiling thinking in her head of what to do. "We could get make ov—no—that's too girly for the boys…" Ideas are constantly streaming in her brain, but she feel it is always the girly stuff. "I got it! We'll go to uh… Fun Factory! Yay…" Her cheerful voice dies down when no one seems to like the idea. "I have a card where we can play unlimited games for a year. I won it at a contest." Everyone cheers in excitement. Who could say 'no' to unlimited games? "Onwards to the factory!" She starts off the march and ten seconds later she says, "Ok. We're here. Time to go on in." She opens the door until each one goes in with Sora being the last one; however, he stops. "Is something wrong?"

"I've never been to a Fun Factory," he shamelessly confesses, looking down at the ground to avoid eye contact.

"Well, then I must take you under my wing because you are gonna have the time of your life," Kairi smiles, grabbing his wrist and whisking him in.

Meanwhile at Kupo Tech, Cloud is still trying to get used to the environment, but he did enjoy his office. It has a nice view of the main city in Destiny Islands. A city filled with various buildings that never went above five hundred feet due to island's rule of height limits in certain areas. He looks behind to see his with a few couches and sit with some shiny silver shelfs, white curtains, a white table with a black surface and materials on the top, including small aquarium. A knock is heard on the door and Cloud says, "Come in." The door opens, revealing a young adult in her early 20s with short hair. "And you are?"

"Sorry that today was my day off, but I wanted to stop by the check out the new executive," the woman says, walking up this his desk. "The name's Yuffie." She puts out her hand for a handshake and Cloud gladly shakes it. "You're seem pretty young to be in a position like this, but I guess you must smart to land such a big job. Hope you don't end up like the other two."

Cloud raises his right eyebrow in concern. "Why? What happened?"

"The last one killed himself due to depression and the one before was killed in an accident." Cloud gave a distraught look. "Yeah… you probably think there is some kind of curse that comes with the job and I can assure you that there isn't one. The others before them are alive and well," she laughs. Cloud goes along with her explanation and laughs anxiously.

"This better not be the karma that Aerith's giving me," he whispers to himself.

"Who?" his secretary wonders.

"Oh nothing," he quickly answers.

• **Unwritten •**

Kairi and Sora are playing Street Fighter IVin Fun Factory with Kairi is bashing all the button that are near her fingertips while Sora casually presses the button. "How are you beating me and be so calm about it?!" she yells at him. "I'm gonna get you with Fat Leg Chung-Li!" She furiously bashes the buttons and makes loud grunts, which makes the people around the two stare at her, thinking she has gone mad. Sora blocks her attack with Ryu and finishes her off with his special attack. "Nooo!" she screams, getting down on the ground in defeat. "I've been defeated," she agonizes.

"Ugh Kairi?" Sora looks down on her, but in a concern state.

"No… leave me," she dramatically says and continues, "I've been defeated by the great fighter Sora. I will forever be in your debt!" Sora gives her an awkward look. "Oh, come on. At least play along," she pouts, making Sora chuckle a bit of her small act. He sticks out his hand for her and happily takes it.

"It's just a game Kairi. It's a contract to slavery," he says to her as she gets up. "Plus, I would rather have child labor than you." Kairi gasps and playfully hits the side of his arm. "I'm kidding!"

"Never thought you would say such a thing," Kairi points out and the two start to walk around the area, passing by some teenagers and kids while taking at the same time. "I wonder how Olette is holding up on the breakup. I can't imagine having a boyfriend who would break up with me in school after class. The only thing worse than that is to do it over text."

"It's sounds painful to be in love," Sora thought out loud. "Like one big rollercoaster."

"It is. You have to go through a lot of stuff when it's all about compromise. If you really liked someone, you would have to be willing enough to accept them for who they are rather than change them to your benefit. It's gonna blow up in your face if you do."

"And how do you know these things?"

"I'm a girl. I magically know it all. Forget what Hollywood portrays. It takes a one in a million chance for life to imitate art. One that Namine hopes to happen to her and I doubt that will happen."

"It does happen though," Sora points out.

"You know, I'm getting a bit hungry. Wanna grab something to eat?" Sora simply nods and the two head on out together. As the two walk around the mall to the food court, an awkward fills the air. They pass through continuous streams of people pass by them or are walking at the same speed. Kairi wants to say something, but it looks like he isn't going to say much either. She hardly knew the guy and its only been a few days. She keeps on looking at him while he casually walks with his hands in his pockets. She examines his every feature to his spiky brown hair, to his blue v-neck shirt with black pants, and to the bottom of his black and white Vans shoes. _"He must not be much of talker? Well, he does sit at the back of class like every other shy person does,"_ she thinks to herself. _"And when he does talk… its short. What's your story Sora? Did—oh shoot he's looking back!"_ Kairi immediately looks away from Sora turns his head to her, noticing the strange timid look on her face. _"Oh crap! He probably thought I was checking him out! I bet the people around think I have a crush on the guy… uhh… can't a girl get a break?"_

"We're here," Sora says.

"Huh?" Kairi, who hasn't been paying at all, notices they are in front of the food court. "Already? That was fast."

"Heeyyyy!" a familiar voice shouts, carrying a giant Red Bird from Angry Birds in her hands. The two look behind them to Namine running towards them with Roxas and Olette trailing behind her. "The least you could was tell us where you guys were going!" she says, stopping in front of the two. "You know how heavy this thing is?!" She points to her enormous prize, gasping for air.

"You could've made Roxas hold it," Kairi tells her.

"You're right!" Namine shoves Red Bird into Roxas' hands, making him fall over. "Oh come on! It's not that heavy!" As Olette helps out Roxas, Namine says, "You know, it would be totally cool if there was some Angry Bird contest with these giant plushies. We get to throw to kill the ugly green little pigs." Suddenly, music blasts throughout the music, making everyone go to the source. It seems to be coming from the center of the mall and Namine's wish comes true. In front of the five teenagers are the structures that are similar to the games with the pigs inside. On the other side of that are the birds and a giant slingshot. Namine's eyes gleam in excitement and runs off, leaving a gust of wind to her friends.

"Wow," Olette says. "That girl should join the track team."

"I'm hungry," Roxas blurts out. "Can we go back to the food court? I'm sure this will be on the news."

"Yeah. Let's head back," Kairi answers as the four of them walk off. "I'm sure she'll be there for a while." Too bad it ends quickly when they stop in their tracks due to the sound of the entire structure falling down already. They slowly turn their backs to see the scene happen before their eyes and the MC announces through the microphone, "And we have a winner!"

"I won!" Namine shouts from the microphone. Her friends stood in shock. Namine sure is one crazy girl, but it probably went up a notch after that. The four utters four words in a particular order: Kairi, Sora, Roxas, and Olette.

"I."

"Can't."

"Believe."

"It."

And soon they all say, "She actually did it." Just like that, Namine is seen once again running to them, with tons of prizes in her hands.

"You better start running now Roxas," Kairi warns him.

"Huh? Why?" he says, clueless of what she means until he hears Namine scream for him.

"Roxas! I got more stuff for you to carry!" Roxas panics and quickly runs away with her Red Bird. "Hey! I can't carry all these myself!"

Meanwhile in another place on the island, Aerith brings Tifa to the great sandy beaches of Destiny Islands, along with Zack. "Oh my god! This is one of the most beautiful beaches I've been too! Another reason to live here!" she shouts, running to the shallow waters already, but comes back to give her stuff to Zack to carry. "Sorry, but I'll be back!" With that she runs off. Obviously she has never left the city.

"Where was she from again?" Zack asks, noticing her tourist behavior.

"Radiant City, but don't hate. It's a great place and I live there with her," Aerith defends. "Without her, I would've been lost and my career wouldn't have taken off," she continues, while the two carry their belongings to an empty spot. "Taking her to North Shore was a great idea Zack, so thanks. I've been gone for so long that I forgot my way around here."

"It's no problem," her best friend happily replies. "Just remember some thing aren't the same as they used to be."

"Yeah, you! An English teacher!" she praises. "I never thought you would get into a career like that. Back then, you didn't even know your future. Whatcha do? Switch up on a ton of majors in college?" she jokes, but Zack nervously chuckles. "You did didn't you? How many times? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"T-ten… ahehehe…" he admits, hiding his shame.

"T-ten?" Aerith tries to digest the information. She gets people switching up a few majors, but ten? That's quite a lot and a ton of money must have been spent to keep Zack in school, so she asks him about it. "How did you stay in school? What did your parents say?"

"Not much," he answers. "Actually, it was great timing too. My parents won the lottery and got tons of money, so college wasn't hard to pay. They didn't mind the numerous times I changed my majors because they told they rather have me finding something to pursue than walking a mindless path."

"How nice of them. That's the Fair family I know. Always sweet and caring."

"We can settle here," Zack put down the stuff, including Aerith. While the two the prep, they continue to have a conversation with each other. "Being a teacher is actually fun at the school. It's a pain to grade the work, but I love working with the kids."

"How's my little cousin doing? Not causing any trouble is she?" she asks, taking a seat in her beach chair, and Zack in his own.

"She's doing fine Aerith. You don't have to worry about her," Zack assures her, easing her worries. "Although, I must tell something and it concerns you."

"Me?" Zack nods.

"He who must not be named told me his sister is trying to find out about you and him," Zack tells her, recalling the conversation he had with Cloud before at Aerith's book signing. "I know it could be troublesome, but do you want that kind of information getting out? If Namine finds out, she's gonna hate for what he did."

"Let her investigate. It's best she hears it from him than me," Aerith coldly answers. "What Cloud did was unforgivable."

"Can't you let go? You two are so much alike that you guys are oblivious to it."

"Confessing how you really feel about your best friend isn't a crime. It's how you handle it that matters and this is my way of handling it. Holding a grudge, so he can regret till the day he dies."

"Man, you can be a cold-hearted woman."

"Only to him I am." Tifa emerges into the two's eyes, soaking wet from the salty water.

"The water felt so great! You should come to Aerith! Time to get that bikini of yours wet!" she excitingly says.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can't swim."

"We'll only be in shallow waters. Now, let's be the weirdest adults ever by swimming like little kids."

"Sorry, but—hey!" Zack, who is now shirtless with a great body of muscle and abs, including his swim trunks, grabs Aerith and runs off the ocean. "Zack! Put me down! I'm gonna get you for this! You know I'm good at the game of revenge!"

"Don't care!" he replies and finally arrives to the waters, taking her down with him. "I'll treat to some shave ice as a sign of forgiveness."

• **Unwritten •**

Back at the mall, Kairi happily eats her Panda Express food, consisting of fried rice, chow mein, orange chicken, and honey walnut shrimp, which are her favorite ones to get. Right now, the girls try to keep Olette comfortable and to forget her ex-boyfriend, so Kairi says, "There's nothing wrong with being single. You'll find someone _way_ better than that douche.

"Where are all the good guys?" Olette whines, stuffing her face with a delicious cinnamon bun with warm icing on top.

"In the friend zone where you left them," Namine answers, grabbing a tempura shrimp with her chopsticks, and puts it in her mouth to chew on. After she shallows it, she adds, "You know, it sucks how it's always like that. Girls constantly complaining about finding a good guy when they're usually in front of them. But no, they just have to be all 'oh, he's like a brother to me. I could never date him' and all that other crap."

"You're so right Namine. Where have you been all my life?" Olette asks.

"I've been in all your classes since elementary school, but you're always caught with your work."

"I need to be valedictorian for our graduation this year! We're seniors and everything has lead us to this point where we all start to go in different directions."

"For most of our class. Going to the nearest community college from our hometown is what fifty percent of our class will do. It's basically a high school reunion. And twenty percent go into the military while the other percent goes to an actual college."

"How'd you arrive with those numbers?" Roxas wonders.

"I don't know. I made it up, but that's what it feels like," Namine replies. "Plus, college is expensive. Island life here isn't exactly cheap compared to other places. Probably because we are an island."

In the midst of the talking, Kairi eats her food, but takes a look at Sora. He's hasn't really touch his food since he bought it. He stares off in the distance, not really paying attention to them. She looks at his expression and it's the same as when the two walked to the food court alone. _"What's on his mind? I'm so curious of what he's thinking. Is he bored of us? Then again, it seems we left him out of the conversation. Maybe we should talk about something he likes, but what does he like? I don't ever remember him mentioning anything like that. I wish I knew him better."_ Soon enough, the same thing happens like before. Sora catches her staring at him again.

"Is something on face?" he asks, using his eyes to see if there is a stain or anything. This causes the red auburn girl to snap out of her thoughts.

"W-what? No. I was just looking behind you," she lies, pointing at whatever is behind him. Sora looks past his back to see a little girl wandering alone, with tears in her eyes, holding onto a stuffed Moogle in her right hand. No one around her seems to notice, which made Kairi made. "Oh my god. Is she lost?" She quickly gets up from her seat and bends down the little girl's height since she is half her height. "Hey, are you lost?" The little girl doesn't say anything, but simply nods. "I can't believe no one tried to help you. Lucky I came to the rescue. Wanna help find your mom?" she sweetly asks, and another nod follows. "Ok. I'll take you to the security, so we can find your mommy." Actually, she doesn't know where the security office until Sora offers help.

"I'll take you girls there," he says, making Kairi happy.

"Thank you Sora," she replies, getting up while holding onto the kid's hand. The two follow behind Sora, but Kairi's head fills with thoughts again. _"Strange. I never thought he'd be the first to offer me some help. Namine would usually come with me, but Sora beat her to the punch. Although, it's not like Namine knows where the security is anyway, but Sora seems to. But why?"_ Despite her continuous over load of thoughts, she blurts out one question: "How do you know where the security is? I've been here for a while and I don't know where that is." Sora doesn't respond to her question, leaving her with nothing. _"Crap! I should've have asked that! I'm over thinking all of this! I need to stop."_

"When I was a kid, I got lost once here," he confesses.

"Oh… that must've a terrifying experience for you," Kairi softly says with bit of remorse.

"It was, but I learned to never drift away from your parents as a kid," he explains. "My mom was mad, but only because she lost me."

"What about your dad? Wasn't he there too?" she asks.

"Nah. He was working at the time, but she never told him about it." After about a minute, the three come across a candy store, and Sora just walks inside without saying a word, leaving Kairi with the little girl alone. The two females watch him walk around the store for something and are curious as to what he is getting.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the small girl asks, widening Kairi's eyes. How does she respond to that? Well, now that she thinks about it, they do look like a couple since they're alone with a child. And a few people are starting at them with smiles and cute faces. "Is he?"

"Uh… sadly no. We only met a few days ago," she admits. "We're just friends getting to know each other."

"Isn't that how couples start off? My mom and dad were like that."

Kairi can't help, but hold the girl's hand and stare at her in surprise of the things she had said. _"Geez! What is this girl? Straight out of some romanctic flick by trying to pave the ways of the leads together? Oh man, someone save me now. Where are you Sora? Hurry up!"_ Her patience is getting thin, but luckily Sora comes back with some pink cotton candy.

"Here you go," he sweetly tells the child, handing her the treat, which she slowly reaches out for and eventually grabs it. "It's gonna be ok." He then flashes a bright smile at her to make her feel better. "We're almost there."

"T-thank you," the little girl replies, slowly forming a smile of her own.

"Come on. Let's take you to the security, so we can find your parents," he tells her and the three continue on down to their destination while the girl eats away her cotton candy.

After a few minutes have gone by, they arrive and they saw two adults in a room, talking to a man. "Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl immediately runs inside for a happy reunion and cradles in her mother's arms. "I was so scared!"

"Oh my god! I'm never leaving you out of my sight again!" the woman says, feeling relief that her daughter has come back to her. "Me and daddy will be more careful now ok." Kairi and Sora couldn't help, but smile at the scene. It is sort of touching to see it and then the girl looks at the two, pointing to them. "Hm? Did they help you?" the mother asks and her daughter nods. Kairi sees the father pick up his child and see the family coming out of the room with the mom approaching the two. "Thank you for help. Our daughter means so much to us."

"It's no problem," Kairi comments. "It was my friend Sora here that did it all. He even bought her that cotton candy."

"I can tell one day, you'll make a great father to your children," the girl's dad happily says to Sora.

"_He probably thinks we're dating…"_ Kairi thinks in her head, putting up a blank face. _"Can't a male and female ever be friends for once without anyone thinking they're dating? It's so overly done."_ Before she knew it, the small family begins to head on out. "Bye. Be safe now." After they are out of sight, Kairi turns to Sora. "Man, how lucky of us that they were already looking for their daughter. You can tell they care a lot about her."

"Like your parents?" Sora asks.

"Yeah. They are. What about yours?"

"My mom used to be a model, but quit after she had me, and my dad… I never did get to see him much," he replies.

"Wow. Your mom must really love you since she did that. It must be a joy to see her at home when your dad isn't around."

"Yeah." A small silence ensues between the two again and Kairi comes says something, so the two get going since they are still in the same spot. This always seems to happen nowadays ever since they bumped into each other. He still sits in the back of the class, but hangs out with her and her friends in between breaks.

"It's best we go now. The others are probably wondering what's taking so long." Just as she is about to walk on out, Namine surprises her. "Namine! You nearly gave me a heart attack! How'd you find us?"

"It's not like we followed you here," she playfully answer her.

"Then what's with the sunglasses and big hats?" Kairi asks, looking at their newfound wardrobe.

**Moments before…**

Just as Sora and Kairi gets out of everyone sights, Namine immediately draws her eyes on Roxas and Olette. "Ok! Let's stalk them now!" Roxas and Olette look at each other and back the crazy blond in front of them "What? You want a nicer way of me saying that? Fine, we'll _follow_ them. Now let's go," she explains, getting her bag and tray of food.

"But I'm not done yet," Roxas childishly pouts.

"Ugh, I'll buy you another one next time we eat!" Namine replies, throwing her food in a nearby trash.

"You just wasted perfectly good food. I should destroy you for that," Olette snaps, but in a joking manner.

"What's with you guys and food? Some in Africa barely get any and you complain about it? Now let's go!" Roxas and Olette groan and follow the girl's orders. The three follow Kairi and Sora, including the little girl, but do it discreetly by hiding in a nearby spot if the three look on over their suspicious behavior. "You think it would be very suspicious if we hide behind this plant?" Namine asks.

"Nooo… of course not. Let's try to make ourselves more obvious when stalking another individual," Roxas sarcastically says.

"It was the first thing that came to my head." Namine eyes sparkle when she sees a beach store and come to see big sun hats and glasses. "I got an idea. Come with me." Moments later, the three come out, wearing black sunglasses and big sun hats. "This is so much better!" Suddenly, Namine busts out iPhone and uses it and binoculars. "Ok. Where are these two?" She scans the area and sees Sora coming out of a candy store with cotton candy. "Found ya! Aww… how sweet of him."

"What's he doing?" Olette pushes Namine to get a better view. "You know, cotton candy sounds good right now." Soon enough, the brunette gets a smack at the back of her head. "Hey!"

"Focus woman!" Namine whispers and looks back to the where the three are. "Huh? They're gone already?! Man, I need to practice these stalking methods!"

**Now…**

"You see, I was…" Namine gives a plausible pause, thinking of something while looks at her. "Thinking we should go to the beach over the weekend. Yeah… wouldn't that be fun?" Namine thinks of how lamely she puts it, causing her to examine her own actions.

"Today's Thursday, so I don't see the harm in going tomorrow after school," Kairi replies.

"You bought that?" Namine questions because she wasn't serious earlier.

"Huh?" Kairi stares at her in disbelief.

"The beach it is then!" Namine cheers, but a questions pops into her head. "But whose gonna drive us there? There's quite a lot we have to bring if we want it to be a great day and none us can provide a car. Then there is my brother who I always have at the palm of my hand…" She soon starts to make a soft malicious laugh at the thought.

"I can drive. I have my license," Roxas claims, making everyone turn their heads towards him, which make him nervous. "Ok, I don't like driving that much since I prefer to walk most of the time. Plus, gas is expensive, so I don't want to spend all my money into that."

"How come only now we discover this?" Kairi inquires. "At least it makes traveling a lot easier now."

"I don't really have anything to wear to the beach," Sora proclaims.

"No worries, I have extra swim trunks at home." Roxas takes a look at Sora's body from head to toe and says, "And since you're like a twin to me, I'm sure we're the same waist size."

"No, it's ok. You guys can—"

"You're a part of us now Sora," Kairi tells him, trying to get him to come along since he tries to get a way out of it because he feels he is intruding… again. "It's the beach. When was the last time you actually went there?" Kairi then grabs his arms and holds it up against her chest and looks into his eyes, pleading. "And if you don't go, I won't go and I'll go wherever you're going."

"_What is she saying?"_ Sora thinks, freaking out inside, but calm on the outside about what she just said.

"_What the 'f' am I saying?"_ Kairi says in head, being in the same state as Sora. _"And why did I grabs his hands all of a sudden?"_

"A-Alright. I'll go," Sora gives in, making Kairi feel content about his answer. Finally, they all get out of the security office and start to walk off to another destination. Sora and Kairi walk side by side in front of everyone else, not saying a word, while their three friends whisper behind them. All of them think it is odd for Sora to change his answer in a quick second like that. Before, he didn't want to go, but Kairi seems to charm her way into changing his answer.

"Strange. It's almost as if Sora never seems to deny Kairi," Namine whispers, watching the two. "It happened before when she invited him to her house and it happened again."

"Now that I think about it, you're right," Roxas agrees. "He simply agreed to go when she pleaded and I remember her grabbing his hands before."

"I don't know what you guys are talking, but I'm gonna pretend that I know," Olette joins in.

"My friend has found her soulmate," Namine dreamily puts the situation, dreaming on numerous scenarios on making them happen and the perfect couple.

"I think it's too quick to label them soulmates," Olette says, thinking Namine is rushing things.

"Who cares, I want to see how their romance is gonna unravel! I'm so gonna based a story on them!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Sora and Kairi, I really do want to take things slow compared to how I've done it before. Looking back, they all seemed quick with Secret Agent Kairi being the prime example, but I managed.<strong>


	4. Give Her Mouth to Mouth!

**Chapter 4:**** Give Her Mouth to Mouth!**

**I****'****m back! Well, sort of. I just had the random urge to come back to this story because I remembered how fun the purpose of this story was when I started it way back. Truth be told, half of the stuff was written shortly after the last chapter, but I never did get around the second half. In case you****'****re a returning a reader, I should inform you that the first three chapters were redone with a full explanation in the first chapter. Now enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Genre:**** Romance/Parody**

* * *

><p>Kairi returns home, closing the door to her house. "I'm home!" she shouts, but then whispers, "Not like anyone cares. I'm leaving for beach anyway." She removes her shoes from her feet and leaves it by door with the rest of the family's footwear and notices some are missing. She takes herself and her handbag upstairs and then to her room, running for the bed. "My bed! How I missed you when I was gone!" She ruffles through her blanket and pillows feels the cold underneath it all. "My life is now complete." Just then, she hears someone clear their throat. She jumps and see it's her cousin Aerith. "Aerith! Don't scare me like that."<p>

"Sorry, but it's too fun to watch you act like a puppy rolling around in fresh laundry," she informs her, laughing and takes a seat on her bed.

"Shut up. I'm weird like that," Kairi replies, getting up and fixing her hair. "I just got from school. You?"

"Went with Tifa to the zoo, but she got tired. Now she's sleeping."

"Still playing tourist?" Kairi asks.

"I am and she is. She's never been here before and you know it's different in the mainland. I don't see what's so fun about our small zoo when it's bigger over there."

"Why? Did she wait a long time for the lion?" Aerith nods and Kairi giggles. "I don't blame her. I still haven't seen one at the zoo either since I was a kid. Makes me wanna jump, so I can get a shot with it."

"Aren't you going somewhere today?" her cousins asks.

"Yeah. The beach, but we don't know which one."

"Funny. I went to the beach yesterday with Zack and Tifa."

"Oh. I'm sure it was fun having Mr. Fair dragged you into shallow waters," Kairi smirks, giggling inside, and gets a playful slap from her cousin. "Yes, he told me at school today. Your friends talk too much about your social lives, but it's entertaining to listen to. It's been fun to be an adult."

"No. It's not. You're gonna be wishing to be young again."

"Sucks to be you." Kairi bursts out laughing while Aerith grabs one of her pillows and hits her with it. "I'm kidding! Now leave, so I can get ready for the rest of the day." Aerith leaves the room, but Kairi stops with a question. "Aerith, what happened with you and Cloud?" The question made her cousin stop in her tracks. "I know it's not my place, but I've noticed the cold atmosphere whenever you two are in the same room." No one says anything. _"Why?! Why did I ask that out of nowhere?! What came over me?!"_

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," her cousin answers and leaves the room. Kairi falls back on her bed and screams in her pillow of her stupidity. Her iPhone vibrates by her side and turns on the screen to check the text message. It's from Olette and it says: Sorry guys. I can't come to the beach. I have to babysit my neighbor's kids. Ugh, but next time I will! :).

"So it's gonna just be us four?" Kairi wonders. "I should tell Namine about this," she talks to herself, pulling up her messages and texts Namine the news. Is there anybody else they can invite, but she isn't close to anybody else other than Namine. After finishing her text, she looks around her room and looks at her teardrop necklace. She feels like wearing it today, so goes up to her dresser and takes it, putting it around her neck. She looks at herself in the mirror, lightly holding it in her fingers, smiling. She doesn't remember when she got this except the fact that she had the necklace since she was a little kid. Her phone starts to ring and she quickly answers it. "Hello?"

"Guess what I managed to get us?!" Namine happily shouts, causing Kairi to cringe in pain from her voice. "I signed us up for some surfing lessons!"

"What the? And why would you do that? None of us can surf!" Kairi screams.

"I know, which is why I did this to make things exciting! We can have a hilarious montage of us falling off the board," she said, dreaming of it right now.

"You know, I worry for that mind of yours that I would be scared to jump into it," Kairi tells her.

"But you're already in it," she pouts. "Everything in my head comes to life. I mean, we all got our 'bump into future soulmate' moment, so let's keep it up!"

"I question on how I'm still friends with you." Kairi laughs at the thought, but Namine's craziness is what she loves about her. The blonde is always upbeat and thrilling to be around with, so she loves hanging out with her because of her fun, optimistic personality.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll drown or something and I'll tell Sora to rescue you. You know, like in one of those movies where the main lead drowns and the love of her life recuses her." Kairi gasps, wishing Namine was with her, so she can hit her constantly with pillows for just saying those words.

"If that happens, I'm going to kill you for setting up it up without you really trying," the auburn redhead warns her best friend. "Then again, you kind of did already with that surfing lesson."

"Don't worry. It takes a one in a million chance for that to happen. I'm coming over now, so get ready." With that, the phone line ends and Kairi starts to pack up for the beach.

• **Unwritten •**

Aerith walks on down to the kitchen with Kairi and notices how quiet it is in the house. The older adults are currently at work, leaving the house to the only three females: Kairi, Aerith, and Tifa. The long hair brunette opens up the fridge and grabs a can of Pepsi since she is thirsty from her adventures with Tifa. She takes a long sip of the drink and stops when she hears her phone ringing. She walks on over to it to see Zack's contact picture and answers. "Hello? Thank you for calling the Destiny Islands Sperm Bank where we gladly take in your sperm and help to those in need of a baby. How can I help you?" she asks with a polite voice, but bursts out laughing in the end.

"Yeah, I would like to donate for your bat cave of a vagi—"

"Ohkay! I think that's good enough," Aerith interrupts, knowing where he was going with it. "What is it?"

"Since I heard your cousin is going out for the rest of the day, I'm coming over. I know you're stressed, so I'm gonna bring something special for you," he says on the other line.

"If it's not food then I'm kicking you to the curve." The house doorbell rings. "Are you at my doorstep?"

"Yep." Aerith scoffs and hangs up on her phone while walking to the front and opens to the door to see Zack with a bunch of grocery bags in his hands. "You do know that my parents are coming home tonight."

"Called and they said they're all going to eat out tonight and have some fun."

"I see you guys got close when I was gone," she says, as he comes in. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What? Can't a friend come on over on a Friday to have some fun?" Zack asks her. "I'm hurt Aerith. You should be a shame of yourself," he says, being all dramatic. "But no, you'll keep one I tell you I'm making my famous—" Zack digs through one of the grocery bags and pulls out a box. "Brownies!" Aerith's eyes shine in joy and grasps the box. "Judging from your face, I know I'm definitely staying for a while."

Right above the two, Kairi closes her beach bag, wearing a tank top, pale pink high short shorts, and has a hair tied in a ponytail on the left side of her head. Her phone rings once again, expecting it to be Namine, but it was Sora with no contact photo. Kairi sighs and realizes she wants a default picture of him for her list of contacts because he is the only one without a picture. "Hey Sora. Where are you?"

"I'm kind of lost," he says, looking around his surroundings of houses that look similar to one another.

Kairi looks out her window, but can't see him in either direction. "Where are you exactly? My house is uh…" Kairi peeks through her blinds to find anything unique about her house. "Damn, I had to live in a housing area where most of the houses look alike. Damn my parents!" She then notices Aerith's silver rental car. "Oh! My house is the one with a silver car!"

"That doesn't really help…" he trails off, noticing other silver cars in the area, and hears Kairi whine on his phone.

"What is up with this place?" she pouts, heading on downstairs to head on out to find him while staying on the line with him. "Do you see me? I'm wearing my beach wear right now…" After saying that, she immediately feels expose and awkward again with him. "Uh yeah… do you see me? I probably stand out in this neighborhood."

"I see you now," he answers since she is the only person outside in the area. "Bye."

The two hang up and Kairi decides to stay where she is for Sora. _"I don't know why, but I feel odd wearing my beach clothes now. But plenty of boys have seen me at the beach before. Oh wait, I always wore a shirt and shorts underneath my bikini… in front of them. I wonder how Sora will react to my outfit. Ugh, what am I thinking? I'm pretty sure he's seen a lot of girls wear a bikni. We are on an island!" _She snaps of her thoughts to see Sora getting closer to her. _"Today should be an interesting day._"

"I swear. Your house needs to stand out more," he says to her.

"Should I paint it to Barbie's dream house then," she jokes around, laughing at herself, but Sora has no reaction. She slowly ends her laugh and scratches the back of her head. "Since you're already here, let's go in to have a snack." The two enter inside the house and she tells Sora, "Why don't you head up to my room and I'll get the snacks?" He simply nods and goes up while she goes to the kitchen to see her cousin and her teacher. "Mr. Fair, what are you doing here? It's weird enough to have a teacher in my house. The last time was an exception, but not like this."

"Now it's that any way to talk to your teacher Kairi?" he sternly replied.

"School's over, so the formalities can drop," she says, grabbing a couple of soda cans and looks at him "Now if you must _Zack_, have fun with my cousins when my friends and I are gone later on today." She closes the fridge door with her feet and walks away while saying, "Better not do anything to my cousin or I will hunt you down."

"Yikes. She's just like you when you were a teenager in high school," Zack informs Aerith and gets a slap at the his head from her head. "What?! She is!"

Kairi reaches the final step of the second floor and stares at the open doorway to her room and sees Sora looking at her wall of photos once again. She slowly walks in and softly knocks on her door, making him turn towards. "Hi. I'm back." He doesn't say anything and takes a seat on her bed. "This was all we had, so I hope you enjoy it." She hands out the drink and he gladly takes it with another awkward silence. _"Yay to awkward silence again! Is it ever going to end? I need to think of a solution."_ Kairi scans her room, but nothing is really coming to her mind except her white polaroid camera that she got for birthday last year from Namine. "Hey, wanna take a picture?"

"H-huh?" Sora startles at her question. "Now?"

"Ahm," she says, getting a her polaroid and holds it up in front of her and Sora. "One. Two. Three." Without really preparing anything, she just blindly takes the picture and a polaroid comes out from the top. "Let's see." Kairi takes a look at it and notices Sora isn't looking at the lens, but hiding behind her. "Hey, at least be in the picture."

"I'm not a big fan on pictures," he answers. "Actually, I don't really like taking pictures in general."

"Aw come on. Pictures preserve memories. Don't you think that's nice?" she asked. "It's a way for you to look back on things. I mean, take a look at my wall of photos." She takes a look at them with Sora turning his head in the same direction. "Each picture is a memory and each one tells a story of a moment in our lives. Don't you have something like that?" Sora didn't respond to her question and instead ignores it by looking away. Kairi feels like she is being a bother and obviously there is something personal along those lines. It is a feeling she has, but can't figure out why. Luckily, someone knocks on the door. It is Namine with her sunglasses, her big hat from before, and her bags.

"Hey Kairi!" She removes her shades to see Sora by her. "And hi Sora! I see you are already here! Now where's Roxas?"

"Probably getting ready. He's only next door Namine, so it's not like he's going anywhere," Kairi tells her. "Is your brother here?"

"Yeah. I dragged him inside your house to bond with the others," Namine tells her and suddenly thought of an idea. "Hey! We need to spy on them! I almost forgot about our ridiculous ploy to get some dirt about the story behind the book." Namine drops her bags in the room and rushes out. Kairi follows her blond friend, curious of what she might do. She sees her taking small steps on the stairs as tries to stare at the kitchen. "Heyyy… where is he?"

"Namine, get back here. Sora is in my room," Kairi whispers, but no response. "I have vital information." Namine swiftly turns and rushes toward her, making Kairi jump. "Wow. You should really join the track team, but then again, we are graduating in May so that's out of the question…" she trails off.

"Tell me!" Namine shoves Kairi inside the room and closes it while quickly asking, "What do you have? Did she say something? Does it have anything to relate to my brother? Tell me woman!"

"Whoa! Calm down! Sora…" Kairi looks to see him sleeping in her bed. "Damn, my bed always does this to people. Is my mattress that good?"

Namine smirks at her and says, "Yes. Yes it is. Now tell me!"

"Being the stupid person I am, I flat out asked her about her and Cloud."

"And? And?! What did you she said?!" Namine interjects.

"She said: That's for me to know and for you to find out." Namine blankly stares at her, trying to analyze the phrase. "Weird huh? Let's just brush it off and move on then."

"W-wait! Hold up!" Namine yanks Kairi's arm to face her again. "That's for me to know and for you to find out? Did you ever think about what she meant?"

"No. I was too busy thinking how stupid I was for asking her the question."

"Does she want us to find out about it? Couldn't she tell you herself."

"Okay, so what if she does? Once you found out the truth about this whole story, what does that mean for you and your brother?"

"I never really thought about that." Namine stops to think about it. How would she react to him? Would it change her view on her brother? Would she be able to understand him? Listen to him? There is too many possibilities. "I mean, if it is, then I will try to understand him. I am his sister, so I need to be supportive of his decisions and actions."

"No wonder he's protective of you. You are just too sweet," Kairi compliments.

What the girls didn't know is that Tifa is outside and heard the conversation, so she decides to tell Aerith about it. She goes downstairs, assuming she is there, and sees her at the kitchen with Zack. She continues to walk towards and gets a surprise. Cloud is in the kitchen and he is sitting next to Aerith. "Hello Cloud," she greets and sees an empty space between him and her best friend, so squeezes herself between to two. Of course, Cloud looks at her strangely while she mouths to Aerith, "You're welcome", and got a smile in return. "So what's up?"

"Zack is making his famous brownies!" Aerith cheers, watching him make it.

"Nice!"

"Wait a minute. Your special brownies?" Cloud says, trying to remember something about them. "Doesn't that—"

"Uh no, no, no, no. There is nothing _special_ about them," Zack interrupts, giving his best friend a sign to not to say anything and Cloud just smiles, laughing softly at himself. "Since the kids will be gone soon and we get the home to ourselves we should do something."

"Hmph. Once Namine leaves, I'm leaving," Cloud adds.

"Good. Make sure the door hits you," Aerith snares.

Cloud glares at her and smirks at her. "On second thought, maybe staying here will be just as sane than avoiding each other most of the time. Not like my little sister and the others know about our situation. Mine as well act like nothing happen."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Tifa announces with a sense of doubt in her voice, which makes the three adults look at her. "You see, they are already on about it. I heard them talking about you guys and thought I outta tell you about it."

"Don't know about it huh?" Aerith harshly says. "I did sort of tell my cousin since she asked about us." Cloud is about to respond to her, but the doorbell rings. "Saved by the bell." She gets up from her seat and goes to answer the door. Once she does, she sees Roxas already wearing a black and white checkered shorts with a gray shirt, and a bag. "Hello Roxas. They are upstairs."

"Thank you Aerith." Roxas comes inside and heads up the stairs while Aerith walks back into the kitchen. "Guess they are leaving soon."

Roxas reaches the second floor and sees the girls talking while Sora sleeps through it all. "I see you guys are almost ready. Is Sora awake?" he says, trying to look at him. "I got his shorts with me right now."

"Why is this bed so comfortable?" Sora awes, cuddling Kairi's pillow. "And it smells so nice." Kairi immediately blushes a bright red because it is her bed and it has her scent on it. Namine and Roxas giggle silently giggle at the situation. Sora's eyes open wide and sits up, thinking about what he just said. "U-uh…" He scratches his head nervously, trying to hide his shame and blush. "That must've been awkward for you to hear."

"Here you go man." Roxas hands out the bag to him, Sora takes it, and heads into the bathroom to change. "So many awkward moments, so little time. Shall we go after Sora's done changing?"

"Hold on. Let me go internet browsing." Namine rushes to Kairi's desk to get on her laptop. "I need to check my Facebook, my Tumblr, and my Fanfiction accounts. Oh, and I need to check the latest info on my favorite K-pop artists, namely Girls' Generation or the hot boy band Super Junior! I wish Siwon was mines…" Kairi and Roxas blankly stares at the blond, who happens to be dreaming. "What? If I leave it for a while, I'll come back and think I missed so much."

"You can't live your life on the internet."

"Pssh, obviously you don't have a Tumblr. Did you finish that book yet or do I have throw it to you again?"

"Yeah and it was sad. I almost cried!" Roxas admits.

"I know right! That is why we need answers!" Minutes later, Sora comes in the same clothes, but with different shorts. "And FYI to all of you, I signed us up for some surfing lessons. Kairi knows, but I thought I tell you boys about it."

"Did I forget to mention that Olette can't make it today? She has to babysit and can't get out of it." Namine frowns at the news, logs out her Facebook, and closes Kairi's laptop. "So it's gonna be us four instead. Yay?"

"That sucks. I was looking forward to it. Well, let's go now!" Namine dashes out of the room, but comes back. "I almost forgot." She grabs her belonging on the ground, throws it to Roxas, and starts to frisk him.

"W-what are you doing?!" Roxas exclaims, feeling uncomfortable at the situation.

"Trying to find your car keys," Namine answers while searching him. "We've been in this house too much and we need to get into the action. We need to pick things up." She feels metal jingling in one of his pockets and wastes no time in diving for it. She grabs it and bolts out.

• **Unwritten •**

The teenagers are in the car and drive off with the adults, waving goodbye. "Bye guys! Have fun!" Tifa yells. "I know I did before!"

"I'm gonna get the brownies ready!" Aerith excitingly leaves the porch and heads back inside to get the delicious chocolate dessert.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Cloud asks Zack, turning his attention to him. "You've been giving those brownies to her since high school and you never mentioned what's in them." Zack just smirks at him and Tifa wonders what they are talking about.

"Why? What's in them?" Tifa asks the boys.

"As you know by now, Aerith can get stressed very easily, so I would make my _special_ brownies for her to relieve herself from it all," Zack explains. "It has the usual: eggs, milk, brownie mix… and a little weed. Bwahaha!" The men just laugh at the situation and Tifa went along because it is funny. "It's gonna be interesting night, so please try not to go at each other's throat Cloud. I know it is hard, but if you guys can try to be mature about the situation, then maybe things will get better. Now go check on her before she devours it all." Cloud rolls his eyes and goes back into the house with Tifa looking at him "What?"

"What are you trying to do?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"I'm trying to fix their broken relationship cuz I'm both their best friend. Wouldn't it be nice for a sequel to her book?" he happily asks. "Maybe even get Cloud to develop feelings for her and have hers come back…?"

"Love… it can cause so much pain to others and effect you the longest… " Tifa slowly trails off, not looking at Zack, and starts to feel a little remorse.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no." Tifa returns back to her normal self. "I think it's time we go back in before a disaster ensues in there." Zack brushes off the odd aura around her and goes back inside the house to see Aerith digging for two pieces of the brownies. He is just happy that she and Cloud are putting up a mature wall between for tonight and plans to continue to fix their relationship.

On the nice road to beach, Roxas drives the car with Namine in the front with Sora and Kairi in the back. The three of them are dead silent except for Namine, who happens to be having the time of her life by singing in the car. Roxas regrets asking her to plug in her iPod to his car. "Gee, gee, gee, gee, baby, baby, baby. Gee, gee, gee, gee, baby, baby, baby!"

"When is it gonna end?" Roxas asks, feeling brainwashed by the song. "This catchy song is gonna be stuck in my head."

"Yay! Raising K-pop awareness around to people!" Namine throws her in the arm and hugs Roxas, making him swerve on the road.

"Hey! I'm driving here!" Roxas forces her off him and focuses back on the road. "If one of us gets into some kind of accident, I'm getting you back." Namine gasps and crosses her arms, looking out the window, feeling the wind breeze through her hair and looks at the rearview mirror to see Kairi and Sora not making eye contact. They are looking out their own windows and staring off in the distance.

Kairi is admiring the views of the island as they pass by in her eyes. She checks her phone to check the time and it reads: 2:29 p.m. She stays in the same position and diverts her eyes on Sora who happens to be looking out the window with his chin resting in his hand, his elbow on the door, and his free arm just laying on the empty space between them. Kairi sneakily takes her phone and takes a photo of him with her Instagram and takes a look at it. She never seen such a good photo of him and the second time was a great one with his current pose, the open window, and the wind passing by him with his hair still intact. It is fine without the need of a filter. She actually loves the photo as it is, so she posts it without telling him by captioning it: A Stare in the Distance. "So what beach are we going to? North Shore is out of the question cuz that's far and expensive for gas."

"Don't worry," Namine assures everyone. "I picked the perfect place!"

**Moments later…**

The four place their parcels on the warm sandy beaches of Lucid Beach, a beach near the hometown of where they all live. Kairi pulls out a chair and sits on it while grabbing a water bottle. "How nice to see the rest of our school mates around the beach on this grateful day. Now it's time to stalk them and make fun of those dumb heads like Riku over there—oh shoot—Riku is here. He better not come."

"Maybe you should take a picture and photoshop him with some guy. That would please the fangirls," Namine suggests. "Yaoi is all the rage with some people. Even the things involving two men having sex in some graphic art work." The area around the four becomes silent and the boys show their faces, disgust of what she just said.

"I could've lived my whole life without knowing that," Kairi replies to her, breaking the silence. "I play the game, so please don't completely ruin my image of them, no matter how many times you complained and actually showed me it. I had to erase my history and cache because of you." Suddenly, a beach ball lands on Kairi and cringes to who is coming to get it, so she immediately throws it to Riku.

"Hey Kairi! Whoa! Nice body!" Riku lauds, checking her out, and Kairi rolls her eyes and closes it to relax in the sun.

"Look above me." Kairi opens her eyes because she realizes of what she just said. "Not at my boobs!" Riku stops to look at her breasts and right above her to see Namine, Sora, and Roxas, staring at him. "Roxas, you remember Riku? The hothead, conceited, cocky bastard."

"Aww… why do you have to be like that Kairi? You know I like you," Riku playfully whines.

"Okay," Kairi stands up, leaves her chair, and says, "I'm going to get some sea salt ice cream. Roxas and Namine, watch our stuff. Sora…" She pauses and looks at him and then at Riku. "You're coming with me. Let's go." She grabs Sora's hand and walks away. "God, I wanna run him over with a steam roller."

"That's quite harsh to say," Sora comments, following behind her.

"It's not like I wanna kill the guy. I just wanna hurt him in a terrible way where I can bash his dead body," she narcissistically says as the two reach the beach bar that sells numerous treats to beach goers. "But of course, that would leave evidence," she quips and looks at the worker. "Three sea salt ice cream please and a royalberry for me." She then turns to Sora while the order comes. "Riku… needs to change. He probably is a sweet guy if another girl came into the picture that played hard to get."

"Aren't you doing that now?" Sora asks her, noticing the situation between the two. Soon enough, she turns back at the man working.

"How much is all that?" she asks, trying to ignore Sora's question. The idea of her being that girl to Riku horrifies her, making her puke inside.

Back at the house, the adults are consuming the incredible, delicious pot brownies down their throats. Too bad Aerith doesn't know about the secret ingredient. Zack started making the brownies for her when got a real bad case of anxiety during freshmen year when finals came around. "You should slow down Aerith," Zacks warns her and takes a seat on the counter. "It's already your third brownie."

"But I _love _your brownies! They're totally delicious! The more I eat, the hungrier I get from them," she says, consuming her glass of milk. "And thank you for making one of my favorites. I needed it." Zack, Cloud, and Tifa slightly giggles at her. "What? What's so funny guys?" she asks and takes another bite of her third piece.

"You know how I always gave you these when you were stressed out in high school?"

"Yeah, and?" she spoke with her mouth full, drinking her glass of milk.

"And remember how I always say my _special _brownies?"

"Of course. You said it was some Fair family ingredient that you couldn't reveal to anybody."

"There's a reason for that," Tifa informs her, smiling and giggling a little to her.

Aerith stares at her friends and slowly stops chewing her chocolate treat. She stares at them long enough to see them smiling and Cloud trying to contain his laughter. Her face drops when it hits her. "Pot!" Everyone in the kitchen busts out laughing except Aerith. "I have to go throw up!" Aerith bolts out of her seat, but Tifa holds her back.

"Sorry Aerith, but it's gonna hit you anyway," Zack informs her, laughing.

"All those years! All those years you and Cloud were getting me high!" Aerith points her finger at Zack and blames everything on him. "I can't believe I was actually a stoner girl without realizing it."

"Well, we never gave you the full on recipe till now," he replies.

Aerith looks at her brownie and glares at Zack. "I'm gonna get you for this!"

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you. I always do."

"Yeah, well, I already had two and I don't feel anything," Aerith claims, taking another bite of her third one.

At the beach, Kairi and Sora carry the ice cream treats to their spot and see Roxas putting sunblock and Namine's back. "How sweet of Roxas," Kairi sweetly claims, stoping and staring at the situation. "She probably forced him anyway." She reverts back to self and continues on walking to the two "love birds". "Here you go guys," she says, hanging over the sea salt ice cream.

"Sea salt ice cream!" Roxas cheers, taking it quickly from Kairi.

"Yeah, yeah. One piece of ice cream I don't have take by force."

"Don't forget guys! Our special surfing lesson is gonna be after this!" Namine seems to be in joy at the thought of it.

"Surfing lesson?" Sora tilted his head with the cold treat in his mouth as he feels clueless what the female blonde is taking about this time.

**Later on…**

"I hope Namine is paying for all of this," Roxas pleads. The four teens are laying on surfing boards on the sand while getting instructions from the instructor on how to properly surf is in front of them. He gave out the basic knowledge to the beginners on catching a wave, paddling, duck diving, and how to properly stand when actually riding a wave. Although Kairi isn't really paying much attention because once again, her mind drifts into another world.

"_Why are we doing this? Is there any point to this at all?"_ she pondered, getting rather a bit bored now. _"All I want to do is sit, lay down, bathe in the warm sun and forget about everything. Then there's camera shy Sora. What's so bad about taking pictures? I guess he's just too shy. He's practically an onion. It's like I have to slowly peel each layer of him to get to the center. Ok, that sounded very sexual. Ugh, I want this to be over."_ She looks on her left to see Namine and Roxas being attentive to the guy and on her right to see Sora not paying attention, but simply sitting on his board with his legs crossed. "Having fun?" She forces out her a small laugh noting how ridiculous they should be taking this lesson because Namine said so.

"To be honest, not really," he admits. "I think I rather just lay on the beach and watch the other people play."

"You've read my mind. We should just leave—"

"Oh no you're not!" Namine interrupts.

"On second thought, we are being forced against our wills," Kairi continues. "At least she's paying for this."

"How did the two of you girls become friends?" Sora kindly asks.

"Hmm…" Kairi thinks about it and looks up to the sky and back at him. "Heh, it's been a long time since I recalled meeting Namine. It was around middle school in science class we met each other and we are assigned to the same table. Of course, she was reading a book and I was just being myself by talking to her and she would complain that I was interrupting her reading. She was actually a bit shy now that I think about it."

"Namine, shy?"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, but I guess I opened her a bit since then when we started to hang out more."

"Even though we only met this week, I think it's a bit funny how we met," Sora recalls.

"You mean how I bumped into you," Kairi giggles. "I guess it is a bit funny." For a small moment, they exchange looks and say nothing and Kairi asks a question she's been wondering about. "You know, how come I never noticed you before? And it's not because you sit all the way in the back."

"I never did like any form of attention to myself," he replies with an honestly. "Or draw any either."

"_Huh, I guess he makes a valid point,"_ Kairi thinks.

"Can I ask you something?" Sora asks.

"Sure."

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"Hm?" Kairi looks down on her chest to see what he is talking about. "This old thing? I… actually… I don't remember now that I think about it. I must've been a little girl when I got this, but my mom said she never gave it to me. I guess I found it at some park or something."

"Oh, I see." Unaware to Sora, Kairi senses a small hint of disappointment in his sentence, but she isn't sure if he was aware of it himself. And it did seem odd to her that he asked about her necklace out of all things, but she assume it stands out on her besides her hair. "It looks pretty on you," he adds, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"T-thanks. No one has told me that before," she hesitates, blushing a bit.

"And that's it for the lesson!" the instructor shouts with enthusiasm. Kairi turns her head to him in surprise to see the lesson is over. "Now you guys should be ready! Just don't go out too far now."

She turns towards Sora again, and says, "Phew, it's over. I guess we can—"

"Let's go Kairi! We're going!" Namine eagerly says, pulling her up quickly. "And take your board with you!"

"Namine! I don't wanna go!"

"You too Sora!"

• **Unwritten •**

The four adults sit on the couch in the living room, watching some television while Aerith has the remote in her hands. The others continue to eat their brownies while Aerith appears to be in a daze and changes the channel that shows some soap opera. She stops and quickly says, "These on are still on the air? You think people just love watching over the top dramas with crazy story lines? And if so, there is something wrong with society. This stuff doesn't happen in real life. And the acting is so fake!"

"That didn't take very long," Zack giggles at looks at Tifa "What about you?"

"That creepy cat statue is looking at me," she answers, referring to one Maneki-neko

holding a pillow close to her, and tries to cover her face.

"Ok, Aerith gets chatty and you get paranoid. Cloud and I barely feel the side effects."

"Heh, weaklings," Cloud scoffs.

"Now Cloud, don't be mean," Zack tells him.

"Don't be mean? You're the mean one! After what you did me! Life without you has been such… an awesome life!" Aerith shouts, pointing at him. Cloud isn't taking her serious though because it is the pot talking. "I should be looking for some love to get over you!"

"I thought you were over me?" Cloud asks. "Stop bringing up the past."

"I would love to you weren't here!" Aerith stands up, putting her hands on her hip while giving the blonde man she loath a glare.

"Then I guess I should leave!" Cloud follows suit in the same way and gives her an angry look.

"Ohkay!" Zack shouts out, getting in between the two. "This is the pot is talking people! You are… in a delirious mood right now and you'll probably forget all of this tomorrow." In order for the repair of a broken friendship to happen, Zack needs to step in, in case someone loses an eye or things will get very personal. "Now before this turns into some show where we are throwing things at each other… more brownies?" He happily ends pulling up a plate of his treat, trying to make it some form of piece offering. The two simply glare at each other while calmly taking another brownie and eat them in sync. "Ok, now let's continue to just relax for once."

At Lucid Beach, the four teens are paddling out to sea, but not too far. "I can't complain I was dragged out here. I didn't even pay attention!" Kairi complains, paddling behind Namine and Roxas. "If something does happen Namine, you're gonna be in debt with me for the rest of your life," she warns, recalling what she said earlier today.

"No need to get over dramatic Kairi," Namine assures her. "You're a smart girl. You can pick up things pretty fast."

"If I at least I had to gist of things I do. This? Not the case. I was having a nice talk with Sora till that lesson was over."

"Aww… how nice. Why did I even bother signing us up for these lesson anyway then?"

"I've been wondering since this whole thing started," Roxas tells her, and makes a stop. "I'd say this is how far we should go. Now we just wait for some kind of wave to appear behind us." The three stop as well and talk a bit.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and successful surf a wave without falling?" Namine wonders.

"Then I'll make sure you fall," Kairi smirks. "Oh the possibilities I can think and do to you."

"Some friend you are," Namine spats.

"You know I love you." Soon enough, a wave behind them starts to rise. "This must be it guys." Namine and Roxas lay on their boards and start paddling. "Okay… I'll just follow what you guys do. I guess I should try once. Let's go Sora!"

"W-what?" Sora gets bewildered and starts to copy what Kairi is doing. As the wave beings to get a big high, Namine and Roxas get up on their boards, making Kairi do the same. "I don't know about this."

"It's a small wave. No one is getting wiped out," Namine calmly replies.

"But that's the thing. This wave seems to be getting bigger." Sora notices they were getting a bit higher than they appear to be.

"Uh… Namine…" Kairi starts to struggle to stand up on her board, shaking back and forth to keep herself from falling while feeling the rush of water on her feet. "I. Aah! Don't. Whoa! Know. How long I can keep this up?" And to add more bad luck, the wave went above all their heads. "What kind of wave is this?! Namine!"

"Uh, just keep going!" Namine stammers as she bends her knees and spreads her arm a bit to stay balance.

"I don't think this is beginner's luck!" Roxas shouts, looking behind him.

"Namine! You're gonna be in debt with me!" The tip on the wave starts to come crashing down on all of the teenagers, making them scream in terror as it engulfs them and makes a big splash. All four fall deep in the beach waters and do their best to get back up to the surface. Namine, Roxas, and Sora come back up to catch their breathe.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that just happen!" Namine shouts, trying to stay afloat. She looks to see the boys, but not her best friend. "Kairi?" She looks in all directions, but she is nowhere to be found. "Kairi? Kairi? Kairi?! Where is she?!" Sora dives down into the water to find her and sees her body, falling down slowly to the bottom. He assumes her board probably hit her, rendering her unconscious. He does his best to swim towards and tries to grab her hand as fast as possible to bring her back up to get air. When she touches the bottom, bits of sand flying. Sora takes her hand and starts to swim up despite the extra weight he is pulling. Once he gets up the surface, he gasps for air and starts to pull in Kairi to shore.

"Kairi!" Namine and Roxas both shout.

"Oh my god! This is my fault! I did this!" Namine starts to talk down on herself seeing how she mention a scene like this earlier today. "She can't die on me! I need my best friend!"

"Calm down!" Roxas screams at her. "No one is dying today alright! Sora, is she okay?"

"She's not breathing. We need to get her to shore," the brunette tells him, dragging her body. The floor starts beneath Sora starts to rise and he starts to get up, draping Kairi's arms over his shoulder to bring her to the sandy shores. He can feel people already staring at the two, but he could care less at the moment as he puts her body on the sand facing up. Namine and Roxas come out of the waters run to two's sides.

"Kairi!" Namine screams, looking at her unconscious body, and bends down to her. "I'm sorry. We'll save you! Sora, do you know CPR?"

"A little."

"Give her mouth to mouth!" she shouts.

"W-what?"

"You must save her cuz I don't know how. I'm pretty sure Roxas doesn't either." Sora looks at Roxas and shakes his head to show he doesn't know how. "See."

"A lifegu–"

"Sora! I'm telling you! Now please!" Obviously he can sense the fear and desperation in her tone of voice, so he does as he told and applies CPR to Kairi. He is a bit hesitant to do such thing, but must carry on because her life depends on it. He does the natural steps to prepare for the procedure and start to blow in her mouth and make her beat. He does over and over till she starts to breathe again. People at the beach watch have gather around the pair as he tries to save her life. Thankfully, one more try and Kairi coughs out water and breathes. The crowd cheers and take pictures of Sora's rescue in saving her life.

"Kairi! You're okay!" Namine immediately hugs her and continues, "I'm sorry I set up that stupid surf lesson that made you end up here!"

"H-huh? What happend?" she stutters, trying to recall what happened earlier. "Did I drown?" Namine pulls back and nods at her and hugs her again.

"We were so scared and worried about you! Sora saved you!" Namine tells her to give all the credit to their friend.

"H-he did?" Kairi turns to Sora to see him looking at her as well. "Thank you…" Roxas comes over to her and drapes her own towel around her. "I can't believe what just happened."

"You're okay and that's all that matters," Sora assures, flashing a small smile at her. Of course, Kairi can't help, but smile back at him. Especially for his heroic effort. She tries to pick herself up by getting up, but falls down until Sora's catches her before she actually hit the ground. "Take it easy."

"It's best we head back now," Roxas informs the three.

"I agree," Namine adds. "Come on."

Kairi gets up and lays her head on Sora's shoulder, leaning on him as the two walk to their spot. "Thanks again. I don't know what would've happen if you weren't there to save me. I'm forever in your debt," she softly tells him.

"No, you don't have to be in debt with me," he replies. "I'm just glad to see you safe. That's all."

"You actually have warm skin," she compliments, feeling the skin on skin contact between the two, which made him blush red, but she never sees it. "It's comforting."

"T-thanks…" he stammers.

"When you think about it Kairi, Sora's your first kiss," Namine says out of nowhere.

"W-what?! Why would say something like that out and the open?!" Kairi broke out of her little weak mood once Namine mentioned that, taking her head off Sora's shoulder, and blushes a large red. "I can't believe you said that!"

"It's true though. And I can tell it was Sora's first kiss too!" Namine adds, making Sora look in a different direction and blush a large red too. "I knew it! Sure it was CPR, but a kiss is a kiss when two lips meet. I see something nice how out of this disaster."

"Now you're really gonna get it!" Kairi screams, running towards her like a monster.

"Eep!" Namine shrieks and starts to run herself from her best friend.

"Since I nearly drowned, you're FOREVER in debt to me!"

"I didn't think that would actually happen!"

"I don't care. You're still gonna get punished for that!"

Roxas comes to Sora's side and laughs as he watches the two girls. "Those two sure are something. One minute they were all loving and now Kairi wants to kill Namine. But tell me Sora, was that really your first kiss?" He looks at him and Sora nods at him while looking away from his direction. "Heh, you sure are one lucky guy." Then Roxas smirks as he says, "The way I see it, I'm sure great things are bound to happen for you two."

* * *

><p><strong>I never thought that this chapter would be longer than the others, but I'd say it turned out well. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!<strong>


End file.
